Mi Obsesión Humana
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.
1. Capitulo 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 1: Twilight**

El único sonido que predominaba era el motor del taxi el cual me llevaba a mi nuevo destino: _Nueva York_. Mis emociones estaban divididas, no sabía debía sentirme. Estaba feliz de estar en una ciudad nueva y por descubrir, pero extrañaría a mis padres con locura. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajar por mi mejilla causando que el conductor frunciera el ceño, viéndome preocupado o temeroso de que vomitara en la tapicería de su apreciado auto.

Inspire profundamente e intente relajarme, me fuera encantado poder dormir pero era imposible.

Opte por revivir la conversación con mi padres, el día que les di la noticia de que me mudaba. Hice a escondidas la carta de solicitud de becas para estudiar en el prestigioso Instituto Twilight. El instituto estaba ubicado en uno de los barrios más ricos de Nueva York y el actual director se llamaba Carlisle Cullen.

No quería separarme de mi familia, de la unión y la seguridad que me proporcionaban, pero era hora de ser una chica grande y abrirles las puertas a mi futuro estudiando la carrera que amaba. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para el pasaje y gastos como por los tres primeros meses. También dejaba atrás a mi amigo Peter; a quién extrañaría con todo el corazón.

_Flashback_

Esa mañana desperté temprano para hacerles el desayuno a mis padres, eso ayudaría un poco o era feliz pensando de ese modo. Mientras servía los jugos de naranjas en sus respectivos vasos y colocaba la jarra en el centro de la mesa, ambos entraron mirándome extrañados (_Hasta yo lo estaría, no era una cocinera aplicada)._

_Comimos escuchando únicamente el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos._

— _¿Algo que quieras decirnos Bella? _—_preguntó mi padre con impaciencia después que terminamos de comer._

—_Oh- mmm - bue- no… tartamudee._

—_Dilo de una vez Isabella _—_alentó mi madre._

—_Tengo que comunicarles algo importante –empecé. _

— _¿Estas embarazada? _—_escupió mi padre perdiendo la paciencia._

_En vez de enojarme, me eche a reír escandalosamente, solo mi padre podría ocurrírsele que estaría embarazada sin tener novio._

— _¡Oh Dios no! _—_me calme, era algo serio e importante lo que tenía que comunicar._

_Mi padre tuvo la decencia de verse apenado. _

—_Mi único amigo es Peter y sabes que no le van las mujeres, además he estado enfrascada buscando sitios para continuar mi carrera._

—Lo siento —susurro.

—Miren es precisamente sobre eso, hace dos meses solicite una beca en el instituto de Nueva York, Twilight, es difícil entrar, estuve investigando y la mayoría de los estudiantes son hijos de diputados, presidentes y gente importante, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo así que lo hice y hoy recibí un sobre con la solicitud de aceptación, horarios de clases y una llave de mi dormitorio.

Guarde silencio esperando su reacción.

—Saben que los amo a ambos pero siempre he querido viajar y conocer el mundo, no estoy diciendo que me quedaré para siempre pero quiero intentarlo y ver si resulta —continué encogiéndome de hombros.

—Isabella sabes que estamos orgullosos de ti y sé que triunfarás donde quiera que decidas ir —dijo mi madre toda sentimental, tomo una de las servilletas y sorbió su nariz, en un gesto poco femenino.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para estar segura que había tomado la decisión acertada. No podría asegurar que me depara el futuro pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por mis sueños.

—Gracias —dije llorando.

—Bella te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, podemos mandarte dinero una vez al mes y si decides regresar estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos —habló al fin mi padre.

Una de las cosas que tenía Charlie, era que no era bueno con las palabras, pero estaba dispuesto ayudar siempre para que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

—Gracias —dije de nuevo.

—Te amamos lo sabes ¿verdad? –Dijo mi mamá aún llorando –estaba segura que seguiría así por un buen tiempo, incluso cuando me fuera.

—Por supuesto como yo a ustedes.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos transmitiéndonos la paz y tranquilidad que necesitábamos para estar tranquilos y seguros.

_Fin de Flashback._

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —pregunto el chofer del taxi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, gracias.

El chofer sonrió y después de cinco minutos anuncio que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Señorita llegamos.

Baje del auto con pies temblorosos.

Ante mi se extendía un gran edificio elegante pintado de un color negro, las puertas eran de madera, sentí los vellos de la nuca erizarse.

Sacamos la maleta del auto y el chofer se fue dejándome sola.

Toque la puerta con el corazón latiéndome rápido.

Éstas se abrieron mostrando una mujer hermosa, su piel era pálida como la de porcelana, ojeras ligeramente marcadas, su rostro era en forma de corazón con unos lindos ojos marrones, el cabello era de color caramelo hasta los hombros. Sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz amable.

—Buenas Noches señora, mi nombre es Isabella Swan –extendí mi mano para presentarme, su piel era extremadamente fría, como el hielo.

— ¡Oh! Bienvenida Isabella y llámame Esme, ven te mostrare tu habitación y mañana podrás presentarte con el director.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto compartirás tu habitación con otra chica.

—Claro no hay problema —sonreí.

Me guío fuera del edificio, por un camino de piedras hasta toparnos con otros edificios pero pintados de un color crema. Hicimos el camino hasta el ascensor en silencio.

—Tú habitación está en el piso 13 —anuncio.

Nos bajamos y me señalo la habitación con el numero 99

—Gracias —le agradecí nuevamente.

Introduje la llave que me habían enviado y entré a la habitación sintiéndome terriblemente cansada, tire mi maleta a un lado y elegí la cama cerca de la ventana, me recosté y caí rendida hasta el día siguiente.

xxx

Me despertó la luz que se filtraba por la ventana así que corrí a ducharme y alistarme para conocer el instituto y algunos de mis compañeros.

Desayune en la cafetería del primer piso y fui directo al instituto. Entre por una de las puertas donde iban entrando varios chicos, la cual no había visualizado la noche anterior.

Camine hacia la recepción para pedir mi horario, la señora de lentes que estaba en la recepción me mostró una sonrisa amable y me deseo buena suerte.

—Gracias, que tenga buen día —dije.

Me dirigí a la oficina del director sonriendo por estar aquí, la puerta era oscura y tenía escrito con letras negras_** DIRECTOR**_

Toque dos veces y se escucho un pase.

Lo primero que vi fue a Esme sonriéndome con calidez.

—Ah, Carlisle ella es Isabella Swan, la chica que llego anoche —nos presento —di un paso hacia adelante y estreche su mano fría.

Carlisle era un hombre muy guapo, cejas ligeramente tupidas y ojos marrones. Su piel era como la de Esme de un color muy pálido y cabello color ocre.

Más hermoso que en las fotos de Internet, estaba segura que más de una de las alumnas estarían dispuestas hacer travesuras para ser castigada por Carlisle.

—Señor Cullen quería aprovechar para agradecerle la oportunidad de aceptar mi solicitud en el instituto.

—Isabella espero nos haga sentir orgulloso de haberla aceptado —sonrió como si se estuviera acordando de un chiste.

—Gracias —me despedí de ambos e hice un Tour por el instituto; salones de clases, laboratorios, canchas de deportes, sala de música, pintura, escritura y una muy pequeña cafetería. Vi algunos chicos que llamaron mi atención por el color de sus pieles pálidas pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, probablemente era algo de los Neoyorkinos o de Twilight.

Salí y me quede un rato en los jardines, disfrutando del agradable clima.

Hice mi camino de regreso a los dormitorios cantando una canción que escuchaba de mi iPod. Al entrar en mi habitación me quede estática, no esperaba encontrarme con una chica mirándome de manera extraña.

Ella definitivamente no había estado la noche anterior y me pregunté como entró sino tenía llave

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado review y agregado a alertas y favoritos.**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva York**

En la cama sentada estaba una chica de piel clara, su pelo era negro con puntas en todas las direcciones, con unos lindos ojos grises, dándole un toque incluso más atractivo. Su sonrisa era amigable y me miraba con cierta familiaridad, como si nos conociéramos anteriormente. Era un poco extraño.

—Hola —saludo con una voz cantarina.

— ¿Tú eres? —Decidí saltarme las reglas de la educación y fui directo al grano.

—Alice

— ¿Eres mi compañera de habitación? –pregunté.

—No, soy cursante del segundo año y vine a darte la bienvenida.

— ¿Cómo entraste a la habitación?

—Pues veras toque la puerta y se abrió pero como no había nadie, espere para darle la bienvenida a quien quiera que fuera.

No recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta, no me caracterizaba por ser tan descuidada, y definitivamente ella era extraña para entrar en las habitaciones ajenas para dar la bienvenida a personas que no conocía.

—Estás loca —susurre sin poder contenerme.

—Ya he oído eso —se rió.

—mmm bueno gracias, por la bienvenida ahora quiero poder estar en mi habitación para poder descansar.

— ¡Oh claro!, lo siento.

Camino hasta donde estaba, sus movimientos eran elegantes, me dio un abrazo y me estremecí ligeramente, su piel también era fría como la de Esme y Carlisle.

— ¿Ah Alice? —dije antes que se marchara.

— ¿Si? —me miro por encima del hombro.

—Soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella.

Sonrió y se marcho.

Me lance en mi cama y prendí el televisor.

xxx

Me despertó un golpe en la puerta, por la cual entró una chica en la habitación rodando una gran maleta roja. Era rubia, sus ojos eran azules y un hermoso cabello que le llegaba a la cintura. Me miro y sonrió.

—Hola —salude —tú debes ser mi compañera de habitación.

—Si, soy Rosalie —estiro su mano para estrechar la mía.

—Bella —extendí mi mano.

— ¿De donde eres? —pregunte con voz amable, la chica se veía buena persona y además íbamos hacer compañeros durante mucho tiempo.

—Alaska, acabo de mudarme con mi padre, mis padres están en proceso de divorcio.

—Lo siento.

—Es lo mejor créeme —se estremeció —y ¿tú de donde eres Bella?

—De Forks, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Washington.

—Bueno chica de un pequeño pueblo que te parece si salimos a conocer la gran ciudad de Nueva York —propuso.

— ¿No estas cansada? Es decir, acabas de llegar de un largo viaje —dije.

—No, además es mi primer día en Nueva York y quiero salir.

—Ok, vamos.

Nos arreglamos con vestidos cortos y llamativos y salimos de los departamentos hacia el estacionamiento.

Rosalie se subió a un descapotable color rojo.

— ¿Es enserio? —pregunte con entusiasmo.

—Aja, mis padres me lo regalaron al cumplir los diecinueve.

—Wau.

—Ahora sube tu culo al auto Bella.

Me reí y subí al asiento de copiloto, admirando el carro por dentro.

—Ahí viene mi hermano —señalo un chico rubio de ojos azules, más parecido a un modelo que un estudiante universitario.

—Jazz te presento a Bella, mi compañera de cuarto —el chico sonrió y extendió su mano para presentarse formalmente.

—Hola.

—Ahora si, vámonos.

Rose manejo al centro de la ciudad, Nueva York era mágica de noche, el juego de luces y el ruido de los autos era increíble, entramos a uno de esos lujares nocturnos para divertirnos y tomar unos cuantos tragos.

Fue increíble.

La música, bebida y la compañía.

Estaba empezando a disfrutar y era solo el comienzo.

Xxx

Al día siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Rose se rió de mi y me dio unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor.

Después de una buena ducha y un café bien fuerte continuamos haciendo turismo.

Nos subimos al descapotable para recorrer las calles de Nueva York.

Uno de los lugares que me encanto, fue el Smith Bar, el típico Bar Americano con una barra a la derecha llena de monitores con canales de deportes, a la izquierda un karaoke, en el cual desayunamos.

Visitamos al Central Park sacándonos fotos con las cámaras digitales en la fuente Bestheda, el castillo Belvedere, el edificio Dakota, entramos al museo natural para ver los esqueletos de los dinosaurios. En la noche fuimos al mirador Of The Rock; la vista era impresionante: la cantidad de rascacielos y edificios iluminados.

Ese día culmino con una tarde de chicas. Rose y Jazz habían llegado en el momento perfecto, ya no estaría sola en un ciudad grande y desconocida.

Fue realmente difícil dormir, conciliar el sueño era imposible, en la madrugada empezó a llover con truenos incluidos, amaba ver llover así que me dirigí a la ventana pero me quede congelada al ver una figura negra en la ventana, cuando prendí la lámpara ya no estaba.

Pudo ser cualquier chico que se asomo a la ventana por curiosidad.

El cambio de horario había empezado a afectarme, así que me acosté de nuevo y me tape con las sabanas, logrando esta vez conciliar el sueño.

Odiaba el sonido del despertador, así que le di un fuerte golpe para que se callara y rodé para volver dormir.

Al rato volví a despertar y me fui directo al baño aprovechando que Rose aún estaba durmiendo, me duche tomándome mi tiempo, me vestí con un vestido color blanco y maquille ligeramente para tapar las ojeras causadas por la noche anterior.

En veinte minutos estábamos de nuevo en el descapotable de Rose, ese día fuimos a dar un paso por Tribeca, aprovechamos para visitar las tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, galerías de arte, tiendas de antigüedades y salimos con varios de paquetes de compras.

Compré vestidos y zapatos altos.

Mis favoritos ahora que no tenía que preocuparme por el clima.

Y muy pronto estábamos a un día para empezar el semestre. Esa noche llame a mis padres para ponernos al día. Mi madre contesto al segundo tono.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mamá como están? –pregunté alegre.

— ¿Cariño porque no habías llamados? ¿Te has adaptado? ¿Muchos chicos guapos?

Me reí de su entusiasmo.

—Madre respira. Todo va muy bien, tengo una compañera de cuarto que se llama rose, ella y su hermano son geniales, hemos hecho turismo juntos. Y los chicos son muy guapos —reí.

Hablar con mamá era ligero.

Ella era mi mejor amiga

—Hay cariño estoy emocionada por ti, espero estés tomando muchas fotos.

—Claro Reneé.

— ¿Y ese hermano de tu amiga es lindo? —preguntó, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo con picardía.

—Muy guapo pero no estoy interesada —dije.

—Vamos Bella tienes que divertirte.

Lo malo de Reneé era que siempre quería emparejarme, según ella no era bueno estar mucho tiempo sola, por otro lado mi padre pensaba que era muy buena para cualquier chico de mi edad,

La verdad no estaba apurada, estaba segura que un día llegaría el chico correcto, el que hiciera que se me acelerara el corazón.

—Si madre —dije —Tengo que irme mañana empiezo el semestre, te empezare escribir al correo —prometí. Sabía que si no le escribía, ella lo haría.

—Suerte mañana Bells —deseo.

—Los amos, saludos a papá —colgué.

_Mañana sería solo el comienzo._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__****Capítulo 3: FUEGO**

El inicio del semestre llegó. Desperté por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, escuchaba el agua de la ducha al caer así que espere que Rose saliera del baño para entrar a ducharme.

Me vestí con mi vestido favorito color verde para la buena suerte, unas zapatillas sin tacón negras y una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color. El cabello lo deje caer en forma de bucles y me maquille ligeramente. Rose se coloco un vestido azul claro, tacones altos del mismo color y chaqueta negra.

Estaba segura que atraería miradas.

Afueras de los dormitorios nos encontramos con Jazz para dirigirnos juntos al instituto, habían muchos estudiantes vestidos todos de negro como si pertenecieran a un grupo o quisieran destacar sobre el resto. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que tanto Rose como Jazz estaban incómodos.

El mensaje que recibimos en nuestros correos decía que debíamos dirigirnos al auditorio. El auditorio, era bastante amplio, en el centro se hallaba un micrófono, por una de las puertas entro Carlisle seguido de Esme, me pregunte porque todo el tiempo estaban juntos o si eran pareja.

—Bienvenidos Alumnos al Instituto Twilight, el cual fue fundado hace unos doscientos años por uno de mis antepasados, al principio recibíamos solo chicos de la misma ciudad pero al pasar los años se decidió darle la oportunidad a todos aquellos que quieran estudiar aquí. Por lo que este año queremos darles la bienvenida a los que están ingresados en primer año, desearles mucha suerte, y cualquier inconveniente Esme y yo estamos dispuestos a escucharlos, y, a los estudiantes viejos Bienvenidos de nuevo, nos alegramos que hayan sobrevivido y estén con nosotros el día de hoy.

Muchos de los presentes rieron.

Tenía la impresión de que estaba perdiéndome de algo importante.

—Este año se abrirán los mismos cursos del año pasado; pintura, piano, club de lectura, los que estén interesados podrán inscribirse…. —Estaba sumergida en el discurso que estaba dando Carlisle que no oí que me llamaban hasta que tocaron mi hombro.

—Ey —dijo la voz de una chica —Voltee y Alice estaba observándome. Estaba vestida con unas botas altas y un vestido color negro. Se veía como una pequeña rockera, salvo que no tenía tatuajes o perforaciones.

—Hola Alice ¿Cómo has estado? —Salude —te presento a mi amiga Rosalie y su hermano Jasper.

Alice saludo a cada uno con besos en las mejillas y un abrazo.

—No te había visto de nuevo —comentó.

—Estuve haciendo turismo —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Oh eso es genial! por cierto vine a invitarlos a la fiesta de Bienvenida que realizaremos este año.

— ¿Cuándo será? —preguntó Jazz entusiasmado.

—Éste viernes a las nueve.

—Perfecto, ¿en donde? —pregunté contagiándome del animo de los chicos.

—En una de las discotecas más famosas de Manhattan, las entradas serán enviadas esta semana.

—Ahí estaremos —aseguró Rose.

—Bueno chicos hasta luego, probablemente no veremos por los pasillos.

—Adiós —respondimos.

Jazz siguió con la mirada a Alice hasta que desapareció de nuestras vistas.

Después de la pequeña reunión fui a mi primera clase, me senté en la segunda línea de mesas perfectamente alineadas.

—Hola —saludo una voz tímida.

Era una chica de estatura media de piel color aceituna, ojos marrones y cabello liso castaño.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Claro —sonreí para darle confianza.

—Me llamo Ángela.

—Bella.

—Un placer, ¿de donde eres? —pregunto buscando entablar conversación.

—Forks y ¿tú?

—Seattle —respondió.

— ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Si, decidí que quería cambiar de ciudad.

—Eso está bien –sonreí, porque ella era una de esas personas con que era agradable estar, no necesitabas estar hablando todo el tiempo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por nuestra profesora, tendría entre los veinte o treinta, era difícil decir, pálida igual que el resto.

—Buenos días alumnos Bienvenidos a su primera clase, espero este año todos pasen mi materia, empecemos hablando de que conocen como literatura.

Las primeras horas fueron rápidas, conocer de qué trataba la carrera, libros que utilizaríamos. El profesor de la tercera hora nos mando a investigar sobre la historia de la literatura y escritores destacados.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería con Rose y Jazz.

—Bella después de clases iré al centro comercial ¿quieres ir? —pregunto Rose brincando en su asiento como una niña pequeña, ella le encanta las compras.

—Rose lo siento, pero tengo planeado ir a la biblioteca.

—OK, ¿quieres que después nos reunamos para cenar? —pregunto.

—No, no se cuanto tiempo me lleve —dije apenada, pero no quería estropearle su salida haciendo que me esperara cuando no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría sumergida en libros.

—Oh, bueno está bien.

Al sonar el timbre anunciando la entrada a la siguiente hora, cada uno fue a sus clases. Al finalizar me dirigí al estacionamiento en donde me esperaba Rose para llevarme a la biblioteca

Al entrar el aroma de libros me hizo sentir en casa

—Buenas tarde, ¿podría informarme sobre los libros de literatura? —pregunté a la chica.

—Pasillo 2 —contesto.

—Gracias.

Pase el resto de la tarde fotocopiando y leyendo libros.

—Ey – saludo un chico – Soy Ian ¿Qué tal?

Ian era guapo, su cabello era negro con ojos brillantes grises, tenía un cuerpo fuerte pero no exagerado.

—Hola soy Bella —sonreí.

— ¿Estudiando? —Bromeo.

—Ya sabes deberes universitarios.

—Si, a veces apestan.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Así que donde estudias? —pregunto sonriendo mostrando unos hermosos hoyuelos.

—En el instituto Twilight.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —la sonrisa se había esfumado.

— ¿Qué pasa con el instituto?

— ¿No sabes? Twilight está lleno de vampiros.

Me eche a reír ruidosamente.

— ¿Es una broma cierto? Sé que la mayoría son extraños pero…

—No me crees —aseguro.

—Mira la ciudad está habitada por vampiros, mi abuelo me contó que hace años eran mucho más, no sé que habrá pasado pero tampoco me importa.

Ian era un chico muy guapo pero estaba loco, a quién en pleno siglo XXI se le ocurría inventar semejante historia.

Mejor me marchaba antes de terminar hablando sobre hombres lobos, hadas o duendes. La etapa de fantasía y misterio había acabado hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno Ian, tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte.

—Adiós Bella.

Xxx

La semana siguió transcurriendo, había optado por inscribirme en una de las asignaturas extras, el piano.

Las entradas a la fiesta nos había llegado a nuestras habitaciones el mismo viernes, Rose y yo ya habíamos comprado los vestido el día anterior. Su vestido era rojo con cuello V, con una abertura en la espalda adornada con pedrerías, sus zapatos eran de color negro. Mi vestido era blanco, hasta más arriba de las rodillas con un lindo escote que dejaba mi espalda descubierta y unas sandalias doradas.

Me mire en el espejo gustándome como me veía.

Mi cabello color miel caía en forma de bucles hasta mi cintura, y mis ojos verdes resaltaban con el delineador y la mascara de pestañas haciéndolas mas largas, mis labios maquillados de un lindo labial rosa. Mi cuerpo se veía bien con el vestido, resaltando cada una de mis curvas y los zapatos hacían ver largas mis piernas.

A la diez de la noche estaba bailando en _**FUEGO, **_una de las disco más famosa de Manhattan como había dicho Alice. La estancia estaba abarrotada de chicos universitarios moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, el humo producido por los cigarrillos predominaba en la estancia. Sentía el bajo retumbar en mi pecho.

Cuando empezó a sonar las primeras notas de la canción de Jennifer López _**On The Floor**_ empecé a bailar con Jazz, sintiendo la adrenalina en mi cuerpo empecé a moverme de manera sensual, agarre su cuello y coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas de manera nada pudorosa. En Forks no había lugares nocturnos pero Peter me arrastraba a las fiestas que realizaban nuestros compañeros de clases. En cuanto la música finalizo fui al baño a retocarme el maquillaje.

Mientras me pintaba los labios, Alice entro al baño, llevaba un vestido rojo y botas rojas hasta las rodillas.

—Hola Bella –estás bellísima –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, tu también estas muy guapa.

— ¿Cómo la estas pasando? —pregunto entusiasmada.

—Genial –respondí con una sonrisa —no te había visto, ¿acabas de llegar?

—Si.

—Bueno me alegro de haberte visto, nos vemos.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la barra para pedir otro Martini. El bartender me sirvió el trago y decidí quedarme un rato observando las personas bailando, cuando sentí que alguien se pegaba a mi espalda y susurraba en mi oído provocando que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran.

—Me encanto verte bailar hace rato, pero quiero que lo repitas conmigo —susurro una voz sexy.

—Yo mmm —tartamudee de manera patética.

— ¿Si preciosa? —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y juro que me derretí en sus brazos.

Me gire para ver la cara al chico de la voz sexy.

Era un chico hermoso de una manera irreal.

Medía aproximadamente 1.90, cuerpo esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y labios redondeados, su piel era blanca, cabello despeinado color bronce, ojos hipnóticos e irresistibles de color azul.

Vestía todo de negro, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero dándole un toque peligroso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Isabella pero prefiero Bella.

—Bueno Bella ¿bailaras conmigo? –sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente.

—No se tu nombre.

—Edward —su mano agarro una de las mías y se la llevo a los labios en donde deposito un beso. Su piel era fría y en donde beso dejo un rastro de fuego.

—Bailemos —pidió

Asentí afirmativamente

Me deje envolver por la melodía, cruce mis brazos por su cuello y nos movimos al ritmo de la música, nunca dejando de mirarnos a los ojos. _Azul y verde_.

De pronto acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso lentamente, sentí que el aire empezaba a fallarme y las rodillas se me debilitaban, el ritmo de la música cambio y sentí que mis movimiento se volvieron más sincronizados con los de él. Nuestras caderas chocaron y note algo duro en mí estómago, me mordí el labio para no emitir un gemido.

El corazón empezó a latir más rápido

Empezaron a sudarme las manos y los pezones se me erizaron.

Su boca de nuevo cubrió la mía, en un beso dominante cargado de deseo. De un momento a otro me encontré contra una pared, no recordé cuando llegamos ahí pero no me importaba.

Sus manos empujaron mis glúteos a su cuerpo, gemimos al unísono, aunque su sonido sonó primitivo.

Una parte de mi mente sabía que debía pararlo pero no podía y tampoco quería.

Pero así como empezó finalizo, Edward se alejó y desapareció sin ningún tipo de explicación. Respire profundamente y decidí que era hora de marcharme, busque a Rose y Jazz y los vi en una esquina, me dirigí hasta ellos para anunciarle que me iba pero de pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos en la multitud.

Llegue hasta Rose y apreté su mano, nuestras miradas se dirigieron al grupo de hombres vestidos de negros quienes rodeaban el cuerpo de una chica que estaba muerta.

Con la respiración contenida observe como uno de ellos bebía la sangre de la chica que yacía en el suelo. _Unos gritaban,_ _Otros reían_

Cuando temí desmayarme la luz se apagó quedando todo a oscuras, deje de sentir la mano de Rose apretar la mía y una mano grande cubrió mi boca sacándome probablemente de la discoteca.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía._

_Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD._

_www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Vampiros?**

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda o mejor patear el trasero a quién me había secuestrado y alejado de mis amigos ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado allí adentro?

Sentí que vendaban mis ojos y el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo. Quien quiera que fuera era muy fuerte porque era imposible zafarme de su agarre. Me depositaron con fuerza en una superficie cómoda y al instante sentí que nos movíamos, por el ruido del motor supe que iba en un coche. _¡Oh Dios! _Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras el auto aumentaba la velocidad y muy pronto la inconciencia se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Cuando desperté no podía ver nada por lo que supuse que aún tenia la venda, eleve mis manos que gracias al cielo no estaban amarradas pero una voz me lo impidió inmediatamente.

—No te la quites —ordenó.

La voz era autoritaria, aún sin verlo me sentía intimidada y asustada como una niña pequeña. Temblé por el miedo y de mi garganta salió un sollozo estrangulado, signo de que me estaba desmoronando. Quería saber porque me tenían aquí; los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar era mi respiración agitada y mis sollozos, en cuanto a mi raptor nada. Intente calmarme tomando respiraciones profundas, mi madre siempre decía que eso ayudaba. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y descubrí que me encontraba sobre un colchón, el olor de la habitación era una mezcla de almizcle y humedad.

—Isabella —dijo el desconocido. Su voz fue más ronca con un toque de seducción, mi cuerpo se tenso y me senté alejada lo más posible de donde provenía la voz.

— ¿Sabes algo? cuando te vi bailando pensé que eras una especie de ángel caído enviada para castigar a los mortales, seduciendo a los hombres y condenándolos al infierno. Pero que crees, he conocido el infierno y nunca te he visto en toda mi maldita existencia. Por lo que resultaste ser, una pequeña y frágil humana con un olor exquisito y adictivo. He rondado entre las personas por mucho tiempo y jamás había olido algo como tú —su voz me tenía hipnotizada y atemorizada.

—Bailabas con ese chico y sentí tantas ganas de arrancarle su patética cabeza pero después entraste al baño y espere a que salieras. No podía quitar mis ojos de ti, así que me acerque cuando estabas en la barra pidiendo un trago y fue la oportunidad perfecta para hablarte y estabas tan nerviosa, todavía no creía que eras real así que te invite a bailar, pero todo empeoro cuando te bese porque descubrí que tenía que tenerte solo para mí, tenías que ser mía, solo mía pero no podía haber testigos —Dijo.

—Así que planifique tu secuestro con unos cuantos aliados para que hicieran una escena que distrajera a todos y así poder raptarte sin que tus amigos sospecharan —término.

Escucharlo hablar sobre como planifico mi secuestro hizo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban y un escalofrío me recorrió dejándome aturdida.

—_Edward_ —dije en un susurro.

Decir su nombre solo empeoro la situación.

Era él, el chico con quien había bailado, besado y tocado.

—Muy bien preciosa —felicito riéndose.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunte.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—No tienes ningún derecho —grite dominada por el miedo. En un segundo sentí su respiración en mi cara y sus labios rozando los míos y me odie por desear sentir de nuevo sus labios.

— ¿No? –Dijo irónico —déjame decirte todo lo que quiero lo obtengo, y tú no serás la excepción.

—Eres un idiota —escupí con rabia; no podía creer que me convirtiera en el nuevo juguete de un psicópata.

Su mano apretó mi cuello causando presión y sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Haz silencio Isabella, no me caracterizo por ser paciente y si agotas mi puta paciencia será peor para ti, créeme te conviene ser sumisa.

—No —susurre sin fuerzas.

Soltó mi cuello y retiro la maldita venda de mis ojos. Solo había una pequeña luz que iluminada la habitación, él se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miro con recelo, cabreado por mis respuestas, incluso en la oscuridad era perfecto y en este instante podía ver que era peligroso, su postura felina y sus ojos taladrándome.

Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era él: su voz, su cuerpo, su olor, todo en él era hipnótico, me sentía atraída a pesar del miedo.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato Isabella? —dijo con burla, lo que hizo que reaccionara poniéndome a la defensiva.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me trajiste maldito psicópata? —la sonrisa estúpida que tenía se borro y su expresión se volvió fría.

—No juegues con fuego niña —me amenazó.

—Bueno entonces dejémonos de juegos y llévame de nuevo con mis amigos –dije parándome de la cama dispuesta a marcharme de este horrible lugar.

No sabía donde estaba, pero estaba dispuesta averiguarlo si lograba escapar, lamentándolo mucho en un segundo Edward estuvo frente a mí, me tomó por las brazos y me estampo contra una pared golpeando mi cabeza en el proceso, dejando su cuerpo presionado al mío y en ese momento lo supe: _Edward no era humano._

Su piel era extremadamente fría y dura como el granito, sus ojos azules habían pasado a negros, sus dientes habían sido remplazados por unos colmillos afilados.

Parpadee sorprendida y luche para soltarme de su agarre.

Sus ojos relampaguearon en la oscuridad y dirigió sus colmillos a mi cuello _¡mierda!_ Iba a morderme. En el instante que sus colmillos hicieron contacto con mi piel me desmaye.

La segunda vez que desperté todavía estaba en la oscuridad, la luz de la lámpara estaba apagada. Busque a mi captor pero no se encontraba por lo que era un buen momento para huir; abrí la puerta y visualice unas escaleras las cuales baje corriendo pero al pisar el último escalón choque contra el duro cuerpo de Edward, tambaleándome en el proceso.

_¡Estaba jodida!_

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No estabas cerca —susurre asustada.

—No soy humano Isabella creo que eso responde a tú pregunta —respondió Edward estirando su mano para agarrarme.

—No me toques —sisee.

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban acelerándose cada vez más.

—Isabella —gruñó.

—Es suficiente, tú idiota tienes que dejarme ir —lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejilla.

—No me tientes Isabella y vuelve a la habitación —me tomó por la muñeca con fuerza.

—Suéltame —grité.

—No –sonrió de manera malvada. Me cargo y coloco sobre su hombro subiendo por las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación me tiro con fuerza en la cama y coloco todo su cuerpo encima del mío.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió que intentaras escapar, te creía más cobarde.

— ¿Qué eres? —ignore su comentario, necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? Ya te he dado suficiente pistas.

—_Un_ _vampiro_ —susurre en voz baja temiendo que al decirlo fuera más real.

—Muy bien Isabella.

—Suéltame —su cuerpo sobre el mío me producía escalofríos y otra sensación desconocida.

—No —rugió.

— Quiero irme, por favor —lloré.

—Nunca —juro.

—Pero no puedes tenerme aquí siempre, mis amigos se darán cuenta que desaparecí y me buscarán.

—No soy idiota Isabella, tengo un plan, ahora cállate y vamos a divertirnos.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste preciosa —susurro estampando sus labios con los míos de manera ruda, dominante, exigiendo una respuesta a los míos. Mordí su labio para que me soltara pero eso lo encendió o enojo más, no estaba segura. Así que agarro mis manos y las coloco encima de mi cabeza apresando las mías y con una de sus rodillas separo mis piernas dejando que su polla dura hiciera contacto con mi entrepierna. Sus labios descendieron hacia mi cuello chupando y mordiendo.

—Por favor no.

—Compórtate va a gustarte ya veras —acerco de nuevo sus labios a los míos.

—_No, no, no_ —repetí una y otra vez tratando de detenerlo. No podía permitir que este ser oscuro tomará mi cuerpo y mucho menos en contra de mi voluntad.

—Eres tan exasperante, si te fuera cogido en la disco no fueras dicho que no.

—Era diferente -respondí.

—No seas hipócrita Isabella.

—No soy hipócrita -susurre enojada.

—Cállate -exigió.

Era tan dominante y yo solo quería estar lejos. Su boca cubrió de nuevo la mía pero sus manos fueron a mi vestido para desgarrarlo con un único movimiento, la misma suerte ocurrió con mi ropa interior. Se paro y empezó a desvestirse, en ese instante corrí hasta la puerta pero antes de poder tomar la manilla su mano tomó con fuerza mi brazo y me lanzo de nuevo a la cama.

—Estaba intentando tomarme esto lento para hacerlo más fácil para ti pero hiciste que perdiera la paciencia, ahora quédate quieta. —Su mano fría acaricio mi entrepierna haciendo movimiento circulares en mi clítoris, abrí más mis piernas para seguir sintiendo esa sensación placentera. Cuando vio que estaba cooperando, sentí algo presionando mi vagina, intente cerrar mis piernas pero me lo impidió. Sentí que empezaba a entrar lentamente y sentí dolor, necesitaba que se detuviera, dolía.

—Edward por favor detente —rogué. Se detuvo y me vio fijamente hasta que deje de sentir su peso. Se vistió a velocidad vampírica y salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Todo lo que había pasado cayo sobre mí y los parpados se me cerraron para caer en un sueño profundo.

xxx

Cuando desperté me sentía débil, sin fuerzas, me senté y me coloque un vestido que estaba en la cama, no quería seguir desnuda después de lo que había intentado hacerme Edward, enfoque mi vista en la ventana donde podía verse el sol saliendo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día; no estaba segura si habían pasado segundos, minutos o horas cuando él ingreso de nuevo a la habitación vestido con unos jeans y una franela negra.

—Veo que ya despertaste –decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

—Así que no me hablaras —al ver que seguía sin responderle llego hasta donde estaba y su mano fría apretó mi mentón para quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos eran de nuevo azules.

—Me gusta que me respondan.

—No tengo porque hablar contigo, al final tú me secuestraste, lo que quiere decir que estoy aquí obligada.

—Serás un reto Isabella y yo siempre ganó –aseguro con voz arrogante.

—Lo que tú digas Edward estoy cansada de discutir, anoche agotaste todas mis fuerzas

—Quiero que seas mía Isabella –dijo.

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya lo has oído.

Se escucharon unos insistentes golpes en la puerta provenientes del piso inferior, la mirada de Edward se volvió oscura y peligrosa.

—_Maldición_

Cuando salió de la habitación lo seguí, en la pequeña sala se encontraba Alice viéndose enojada.

—Alice –dije — ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté esperanzada.

—Bella lo siento —su voz fue muy baja.

—Alice lárgate de mi casa —rugió Edward —agarro a Alice por un codo pero ella se zafo para llegar hasta donde yo estaba.

¿Cómo carajo pudo hacer? Yo anoche no pude hacerlo.

—Isabella sube a la habitación ahora -demandó Edward.

—Alice, ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿De dónde conoces a Edward? —Respóndeme —exigí.

—Bella, Edward es mi hermano.

Y ahí estaba, una verdad que preferí no escuchar jamás, pero, Alice y Edward eran tan diferentes o tal vez era una fachada como lo era Edward.

— ¿Eres vampira? –mi voz se escucho temblorosa

—Si

—Esto no puede ser cierto.

Entonces la conversación que tuve con Ian hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. _**La ciudad era habitada por vampiros.**_

—Bella no todos somos como el idiota de mi hermano –dijo Alice.

— ¿Los chicos del instituto Twilight también?

—No todos.

— ¿Rosalie y Jasper están bien? ¿Qué paso anoche después que…. ? –ella tenía que darme respuestas.

—Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. Probablemente no recuerden nada o piense que fue producto de la resaca.

—Alice lárgate de mi casa –exigió de nuevo el vampiro.

—No.

Edward la agarro por sus brazos y las estampo contra la pared

-Alice no lo repetiré de nuevo FUERA —dijo enojado.

Edward aflojo su agarre y ella se dirigió a la puerta marchándose dejándonos solos, matando mi esperanza de irme con ella.

—Basta de dramas, sube a la habitación para hacer cosas humanas, iré a buscarte comida y ni se te ocurra escapar —amenazó.

Me metí a la ducha y llore en silencio.

Llore por mi familia, la cual no vería más.

Llore por Peter, porque lo extrañaría.

Llore por Rose y Jazz, porque quería estar con ellos.

Y, llore por mí, porque estaba condenada a ser la esclava de un vampiro.

Al salir del baño choque con Alice viéndose nerviosa.

—Hay que salir de aquí ahora.

Me coloque el vestido y corrimos escaleras abajo, un porsche amarillo estaba estacionado en la entrada, en cuanto me senté en el asiento del copiloto el motor arranco a una velocidad impresionante, sino temiera de que Edward nos atrapará estuviera asustada por la velocidad con la que manejaba Alice.

—Escucha te llevaré de vuelta al instituto, necesitas permanecer cerca de tus amigos, así no se acercará.

—Pe- ro –tartamudee

—Bella, por favor no sé que hacer para detenerlo, una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, hablaré con mis padres para ver si ellos pueden conseguir una solución.

—Ok —respondí, aunque no estaba segura que fuera a funcionar. Edward no se daría por vencido sin luchar

—Ahora es lo único que podemos hacer.

Temí por la vida de Alice, pero ella también era vampira así que Edward no podía matarla tan fácil, rogaba porque fuera cierto.

Me dejo a los dormitorios donde estaban Rose y Jazz charlando.

—Bella ¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando llegamos aquí tu no estabas –exclamó Rose.

Entonces supe que no sabían lo que había pasado la noche anterior y di gracias a Dios por ello.

—Lamento no haberles avisado.

No quería que ninguno supiera la existencia de los vampiros, era mejor que estuvieran apartados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dormí porque me sentía muy agotada, al despertar fuimos a comer a la cafetería del primer piso y comimos pizza. Cuando sentí que los vellos se me erizaban y una mirada perforándome la nuca, mire y en una de las esquinas donde estaba Edward viéndome con sus ojos negros.

Estaba jodida, muy pero muy jodida.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida —preguntó Rose evidentemente preocupada.

—Estoy bien —dije.

_Esa noche dormí sabiendo que él no se daría por vencido._

* * *

_Besos y abrazos vampiricos_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Prólogo**

**_Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura _****_en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 5: Sin escapatoria**

El haber huido de Edward no me proporcionaba tranquilidad, al contrario me sentía nerviosa, esperando que en cualquier momento viniera por mí y me secuestrara de nuevo, esta vez no tendría oportunidad de escapar. El lunes fue un caos, no prestaba atención a las clases, más de una vez los profesores llamaron mi atención preguntándome si estaba bien _¿Qué podía decir?_ ¿Que había sido secuestrada por un vampiro?, era realmente patético. Y además el instituto estaba lleno de ellos.

Sentí que todos me veían con ojos rojos, colmillos puntiagudos y rostros pálidos, así que estaba viviendo mi propia pesadilla sin estar segura que era real y que no.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, despertaba con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente producto de las pesadillas donde cierto vampiro de ojos azules me perseguía.

La pequeña vampira Alice antes de dejarme a salvo me había dicho que no me alejara de mis amigos porque de este modo él no se acercaría pero no estaba completamente segura que eso lo fuera a detener. Las llamadas a mis padres cesaron, porque al hablarles ellos descubrían que algo sucedería y vendrían para averiguar que era, poniendo sus vidas en peligros.

Parecía irreal el cambio que había dado mi vida desde aquella fiesta en _FUEGO_, había llegado a Nueva York con las ilusiones de cumplir mi sueño y ahora me encontraba huyendo de uno de los personajes que leí en los libros, solo que esta vez uno de ellos estaba obsesionado conmigo. ¿Qué tanto podía ser real de lo que había leído o visto en las películas?

Estaba huyendo también de Alice, pero esperaba que ella entendiera, porque bueno ella era hermana de él y no confiaba en los vampiros, ella había dicho que iba hablar con sus padres pero no tenía ni idea quienes eran.

En el fondo intuía que apenas era el comienzo.

El jueves en la noche me dirigía a los dormitorios cuando una brisa me hizo estremecer, sabía que no podía estar sola pero tenía clases de piano en la tarde. Así que corrí para llegar a mi piso cuando un hombre cortó mi paso.

Era pálido, alto, musculoso y con ojos negros, una sonrisa burlona resplandecía en su rostro.

—No –susurré con miedo.

Sonrió mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y di un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Podrías darle este sobre a Isabella? –me tendió un sobre negro.

— ¿Quién lo manda? –pregunté.

—No puedo decírtelo es información confidencial –susurro como si me dijera un secreto.

—Pero.

El negó divertido

—Adiós —dijo y desapareció.

Subí a mi habitación temblando de miedo, al entrar vi a Rose durmiendo, coloque mi mochila en el suelo y me metí en el baño, me senté en la tapa de inodoro y abrí el sobre despacio, como si temiera que Edward fuera a salir del mismo.

_**Isabella pronto nos volveremos a ver **_ —_estaba escrito con letra clara y legible en un papel blanco**.**_

Esto se había convertido en un juego y yo era una pieza en su rompecabezas. Rompí el sobre cabreada y lo boté en el cesto de la basura queriendo olvidar todo, me lave el rostro y me acosté a dormir.

xxx

Estaba segura que era una pesadilla pero aún así no podía abrir los ojos y mis pies parecían ir cada vez más lento conforme Edward se acercaba. La noche estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, miraba con miedo por todos lados tratando de buscar un escape pero solo pude ver sus ojos azules mirándome con el ceño fruncido, en un segundo lo tenía frente a mí. Sonrió de forma macabra y mostró sus colmillos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando los acerco a mi cuello y entonces empecé a golpearlo para apartarlo.

—Bella —llamaron, sentí como el agarre de Edward se desvanecía y al abrir los ojos en la oscuridad vi a Rose viéndome preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —dije.

—Espera te buscare agua —Asentí, y ella salió de la habitación dejándome sola, al rato regreso con un vaso que me ofreció. Al sentir el líquido recorrer mi garganta me sentí muchísimo mejor.

—Gracias —sonreí para darle entender que todo estaba bien.

—De nada, ahora volvamos a dormir. Se acostó a mi lado y coloco un brazo protector encima de mis hombros y descubrí que necesitaba ahora más que nunca que alguien se preocupara por mí.

Un segundo sobre llegó al día siguiente:

_**Pronto.**_

Era raro que Rose no se hubiera hartado de mí, porque a donde ella iba yo estaba con ella por eso nos dirigíamos a casa de su padre para pasar el fin de semana. La casa de el señor Hale era grande con un jardín con piscina, la sala la ocupada un conjunto de muebles y una escalera daba al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Nos colocamos los trajes de baño y nos dirigimos a la piscina con comida chatarra y una botella de vodka, Jazz bajo las cornetas.

—Hablemos de aquellos que hemos hecho y no haríamos de nuevo –dijo Rose entusiasmada.

—Vale –respondí.

—Yo empiezo –dijo con una sonrisa —una vez me emborrache en una de las fiestas de mis amigos y no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso, salvo que amanecí en una cama desconocida desnuda con un tipo que tampoco conocía.

—Wao —dije.

—Es mi turno —dijo Jazz –una vez me hice pasar por gay para entrar a las baños de chicas.

Rose y yo estallamos en carcajadas imaginándonos la escena.

—Bueno yo una vez en un juego de verdad y reto, me toco besar a una chica con lengua –confesé.

Jazz levanto una ceja en mi dirección.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté.

— ¿Es enserio? —Me sonroje violentamente y aleje mi mirada de él.

—Jazz deja a Bella tranquila —lo reprendió Rose.

—Una vez me tire el mejor amigo de mi ex novio por venganza —dijo Rose.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida.

—Mi primera vez fue con una chica tres años mayor que yo, y me corrí antes de que ella acabará -jazz sonrió.

Inmediatamente llegaron imágenes del vampiro quien estuvo apunto de arrebatarme mi primera vez, me preguntaba si sería diferente un vampiro a un humano. ¿Por qué los vampiros podían tener sexo? Eran muertos, por todo lo sagrado.

Deseche al vampiro de mis pensamientos.

Al día siguiente tenía mi segunda resaca, corrí al baño y vomité lo que había comido la noche anterior.

El lunes cuando llegamos a los dormitorios un sobre cayo en mi pies, lo escondí antes que Rose se diera cuenta, corrí al baño e hice lo mismo que la vez pasada, abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas y leí el contenido.

_**Empieza el juego Isabella**_

Sin detenerme a descifrar el contenido del mensaje porque se me haría tarde me duche y me coloque un vestido color rosa que llegaba al muslo, tacones de dos centímetros y deje mi cabello suelto. Cogí los libros y corrimos a nuestra primera clase. Entré el salón antes que sonara la campana y me senté en la única mesa desocupada.

— ¿Escuchaste lo del chico nuevo? —preguntó una voz terriblemente chillona.

—No —susurró otra voz tímida.

—Escuché que es uno de los hijos de los directores que empezara a estudiar con nosotras y es increíblemente guapo.

—Interesante –respondió la voz tímida.

Por el tono aburrido de la chica estaba segura que quería cambiar de tema

—Muero por verlo, si es hijo de Carlisle debe de ser muy guapo…

—Buenos Días —gracias a Dios el profesor había interrumpido la conversación porque estaba segura como el infierno que no quería escuchar el resto.

La clase dio inicio y estábamos copiando lo escrito en la pizarra en nuestros notebook cuando sonó la puerta, la señora de la recepción entró.

—Disculpe profesor Medina el nuevo alumno ya llegó, estaba llenando uno de los formularios

—Gracias señora Copper, hágalo pasar.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta para tener toda nuestra atención

—Un nuevo alumno acaba de mudarse de Alaska, espero lo ayuden a adaptarse –dijo —adelante Cullen.

Cuando Cullen entro en el salón estaba segura que mi boca estaba desencajada completamente.

¡Diablos! Sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de pánico y las manos empezaron a temblarme.

—Buenos días —sonrió de manera encantadora.

Escuche varios suspiros de las chicas –bufe molesta y baje mi vista sintiéndome intimidada.

—Cullen puede tomar asiento junto a la señorita Swan ya que es el único asiento disponible.

_Definitivamente las cosas no podían ponerse peor_

—Gracias profesor.

Escuche la silla moverse, podía sentir la tensión fluir por mi cuerpo.

—Hola de nuevo Isabella —susurro con voz seductora. Lo mire y supe que estaba perdida.

—Edward —susurre.

Sentí su mano ponerse en mi muslo. Intente alejar su mano pero su agarre se volvió mas fuerte, causándome cierto dolor, voltee a los lados para verificar que nadie nos miraba y efectivamente parecía ser cierto.

—Isabella he tenido paciencia pero todo ha acabado –escondí mi mirada de sus profundos ojos azules cuando retiro su mano fría.

En cuanto el timbre sonó agarre mis cosas y corrí hasta la siguiente clase sin mirar atrás.

En la hora del almuerzo me senté con los chicos pero mi apetito había disminuido, por lo que solo compre una manzana y una coca-cola.

—Escuche que un chico acaba de ingresar a Twilight —comentó Rose.

Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tenso.

—Hola Bella —dijo esa voz.

—Edward —respondí.

—Ya que nos conocemos deberías darme un tour por el instituto.

Cuando le iba a responder Rose interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas.

— ¿Eres el chico Nuevo? –preguntó con interés.

—Si, mucho gusto –saludo a Rose y Jazz —tuve el placer de conocer a Bella en la disco.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Edward deberías llevarlo a conocer el lugar –dijo Jazz lanzándome a los leones.

—No creo, se que hay más chicas que quieren hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero que seas tú –respondió el vampiro haciendo que Rose suspirará.

—Vamos Bella acompáñalo no seas tímida.

Edward me agarro del brazo sin presionar fuerte como si fuéramos grandes amigos, me arrastro hasta la parte trasera del instituto, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—Huir no fue lo mas inteligente que pudiste hacer –parecía que estuviera controlándose.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tú me secuestraste –su nariz se acercó a mi cuello e inhalo.

—mmm Hueles delicioso – me quede viéndolo como una idiota.

—Al finalizar las clases nos veremos en la entrada del instituto y más te vale asistir —amenazo para después depositar un beso en mis labios dejándome aturdida –y se fue.

Entré de nuevo a la cafetería atenta a la mirada de los chicos, sonreí para tranquilizarlos

—Wao eso fue rápido –argumentó Jazz.

—Sí, bueno tuvo que irse.

—Bella es increíblemente guapo, aunque también se ve peligroso.

Ella no tenía ni idea cuan cierto era.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la ultima hora fui directo a los dormitorios para ver una película con los chicos, estaba segura que Edward se enojaría pero no podía esperar que yo lo obedeciera después de todo lo que me había echo pasar.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación me despertaron, abrí la puerta y vi a un Edward bastante enojado, los puños los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

—En cinco minutos te quiero aquí, créeme que si no sales entraré por ti –ahora –rugió.

Corrí hacia el baño mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Me coloque lo primero que vi y salí al encuentro con mi verdugo.

Al Salir del cuarto inmediatamente Edward me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta el estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de su coche y me lanzo sin ningún tipo de cuidado en el asiento del copiloto cerrando con fuerza.

Manejo con la vista fija en la carretera

—Me canse de tenerte paciencia —espeto enojado.

—No puedes esperar que haga lo que me dices —dije enojada cruzándome de brazos —además tú y yo no somos nada.

—Tú eres mía.

—No lo soy.

—Bueno eso puedo arreglarse hoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio hasta que estacionó en un lugar rodeado de árboles y pinos, un gran lago predominaba en el lugar.

—_Bájate _—demandó.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a dos personitas especiales; a Jessica, mi linda amiga de Colombia y a mi Beta hermosa Ariadna... Felicidades niñas hermosas les deseo lo mejor... Besos y abrazos_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Prólogo**

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Cambios de A****contecimientos**

_Nada es real hasta que se experimenta_

_John Keats_

_¿Has sentido como si te falta el aire y no puedes respirar? _Eso era lo que sentía, me asfixiaba y mi corazón latía fuertemente. Pude verlo a lo lejos recostado en un árbol, se veía incluso más pálidos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, el cabello despeinado resplandecía, era lo mas humano de Edward. Entonces sentí como la tierra se removía y todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté en la cama, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, me dirigí al baño para enjuagar mi cara y al mirarme en el espejo me molestó mi reflejo, me veía muy pálida.

—Mierda – susurré.

Me acosté de nuevo rogando esta vez poder dormir sin pesadillas. Sin el recordatorio del vampiro.

xxx

—_Bella._

—_Bella_ —llamó de nuevo la voz y sentí como me quitaban la cobija.

Parpadee sorprendida y vi a Rose.

—Despierta dormilona se nos hace tarde —dijo.

—Voy —murmure con voz ronca.

Corrí al baño y deje que el agua de la ducha relajara la tensión de mi cuerpo. Ese día me vestí con un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa lila, maquille mis ojeras y me recogí el cabello. Agarre mis cosas y fui con Rose al instituto.

Al entrar el aula me senté en mi lugar dando gracias a los dioses por que no había llegado el profesor, no había escuchado el movimiento de la silla y me percate de su presencia cuando escuche su voz

—Isabella —dijo en voz baja.

Lo ignoré

Sentí sus manos frías posarse en mi mentón obligándome a verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

Quito su mano de mi rostro cuando entro el profesor al aula para enfrascarse hablando sobre la diferencia de la literatura del siglo pasado y el siglo XXI pero no estaba prestando atención ¿Por qué que importaba las diferencias? Todos los escritores conocen el límite entre lo real y lo imaginario; al escribir cada uno se toma la libertad de hacer desaparecer el límite, nada impide crear personajes, situaciones o entornos fuera del contexto existente.

¿Qué diferencias existe entre los personajes de un libro y nosotros? Ninguna, esos personajes sufren con la muerte de un familiar, con el desengaño del primer amor, con la desilusión. ¿Entonces que diferencias pueden existir? La cultura, creencias, dialectos, idioma, formas de vestir, inclusive la forma de pensar pero no de sentir.

Pero todo eso carecía de importancia cuando estaba sentada al lado de un vampiro y cuando muchos humanos conocen su existencia, entonces me hacia preguntarme ¿De dónde vinieron las leyendas y mitos para crear este tipo de personajes? ¿La primera persona en escribir de vampiros se baso en una experiencia real?

Mientras el profesor explicaba mi mente era un autentico caos y lo correcto podía irse a la mierda.

En la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la misma mesa de siempre donde estaban ya sentados Jasper y Rose.

—Hola chicos —los saludé con una sonrisa que esperaba resultara creíble para jalar una silla y sentarme.

—Hola Bella —dijeron ambos a la vez — ¿qué tal tu día? —continuó Jazz.

—Aburrido —susurré.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando extrañados, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Al rato se acercó un chico a nuestra mesa.

Era muy guapo, ojos negros, alto y anchos brazos.

—Hola Rose —beso a Rose en una de sus mejilla.

—Hola Tyler, te presento a mi hermano Jazz y mi amiga Isabella pero prefiere que le digan Bella.

—Hola —le dio una mano a Jazz y beso mi mejilla —un placer —susurro en mi oído.

—Igualmente —dije con una sonrisa.

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros Ty —aseguró Rose.

— ¿Así que, Bella de donde eres? —preguntó con interés cruzando sus brazos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—De Forks y ¿tú?

—California.

Escuchamos una voz carraspear y vimos a un Edward con el seño fruncido.

—Hola Edward —saludó Rose.

—Hola Chicos —saludo con voz amable —siento interrumpir pero quería preguntarle algo a Isabella con respecto a las clases —dijo disculpándose ¿Qué mierda tramaba?

—Podías preguntarme después del almuerzo —protesté.

—Es importante.

_Sabía que mentía_

—Como sea —dije disgustada.

Se sentó en nuestra mesa sin ser invitado y volteo su silla para darle la espalda a Tyler, me quede viéndolo enojada. ¡Que idiota!

La tensión era palpable.

—Así que ¿cuál era tú pregunta? —me cruce de brazos de forma defensiva.

—No vas a creerlo pero se me olvido, estoy seguro que al rato me volveré acordar —se volteo para dirigirse a Rose y Jazz siempre ignorando a Tyler – ¿Así que chicos de donde son? Es justo que conozca los amigos de Isabella.

Quería estrangularlo, al rato me canse de su actitud infantil e iba a dirigirme a Tyler cuando sonó la campana dando el inicio de la siguiente clases, nos levantamos todos al mismo tiempo.

No entendía que había pasado.

xxx

Agradecí cuando sonó la campana para dar finalizada la última clase. Quería tener un momento de paz, lejos de Edward, de vampiros y seres no humanos por lo que salí del instituto y tome un taxi para que me llevara al Edificio Empire State, un rascacielos ubicado en la intersección de la Quinta Avenida y West 34th Street, el segundo edificio más alto de Nueva York. Grande películas y series lo han utilizado como escenario.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la noche subía hasta el piso 102. La ciudad era extraordinaria, lo increíble pequeño que se ve todo. Una sensación de melancolía me envolvió, extrañaba con locura a mis padres, a Peter e incluso a Mike; mi molesto vecino.

Sentí una brisa y supe que estaba conmigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

Él no respondió, hasta que de pronto se posiciono a mi lado.

—No sé como acercarme a ti, eres tan diferente a ella —susurró, aunque parecía como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta.

— ¿Quién?

—Nadie.

En un segundo estaba detrás de mi con sus manos posicionadas en mis cintura, su nariz me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, justo donde mi pulso latía. Su toque me quemaba haciéndome desearlo.

Una de sus manos acaricio mi seno izquierdo de manera lenta y la otra la dirigió a mi rostro para atrapar mis labios en los suyos, apreso mi labio inferior y lo succiono haciendo que mi corazón latiera dolorosamente, adentro su lengua en mi boca dominando la mía, sentí que se separaba dejándome desconcertada.

En un movimiento rápido me subió a su espalda, rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas para evitar caerme, sentí que nos movíamos y pronto nos encontrábamos en el techo del edificio.

—Esto no es real —dije en voz baja.

Desde esta posición la luna se veía más cerca, los edificios inclusive más pequeños, la brisa alborotaba mis cabellos.

Era todo tan irreal

Aún sus brazos me rodeaban y supe entonces que estábamos cruzando una línea, mañana tal vez lo odiara de nuevo pero deseé que esta noche no acabara porque estaba disfrutando de su presencia.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí en la compañía del otro sin necesidad de hablar o gritar. Temía marcharme y volver a la realidad.

Suspire

—Hay que irnos —corrió a su velocidad vampírica hasta el piso 102 donde me dejo y desapareció.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

xxx

A pesar de lo increíble que había sido esa noche, Edward se volvió incluso más frío, los rumores de que el chico nuevo era un galán se esparció como pólvora y todas las chicas trataban de llamar su atención, a Rose ya no le caí tan bien como al principio.

Todos los días nos sentábamos en la misma mesa Rose, Jazz, Tyler y yo.

Él había dejado de hablarme definitivamente.

Su presencia ya no me intimidaba, era algo más, estaba atraída por el misterioso Edward Cullen.

Alice me había hablado de su familia, era hija adoptiva de Carlisle y Esme, Edward y Emmett eran sus hermanos, aunque este ultimo aún no lo había conocido. Carlisle, salvó a Esme dandole la eternidad cuando la encontró en un callejón cubierta de sangre.

Alice los había visto en una visión por lo que viajo al instituto y desde esa noche se quedo con ellos. De su vida humana no recuerda nada, solo que estaba en un sanatorio por sufrir visiones. Años más tarde había llegado Emmett al instituto pero había decidido trabajar en vez de aparentar ir al instituto, era el dueño de _FUEGO_, y Edward, quien había llegado mucho después.

Mi amistad con Alice se fortaleció y termino por unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo. Jazz y ella pasaban mucho tiempo junto y me preguntaba que pasaría si él descubriera la verdad, Rose estaba saliendo con alguien pero no tenía idea quien era.

xxx

Los meses pasaban increíblemente rápido por lo que estábamos a punto de finalizar el semestre y había empezado a trabajar en un bar como camarera.

Los dueños eran una pareja; Jacob, un hombre alto, moreno y ojos marrones muy atractivos, Jake provenía de Seattle, tenía veinte cinto años y tenía viviendo en la Ciudad tres años, había venido a estudiar y a trabajar.

Leah, una chica muy bonita, de piel oscura, cabello negro y de ojos muy parecidos a los de Jake.

Estaba segura que ambos conocían la existencia de los vampiros aunque nunca mencionaban nada sobre el tema pero al bar siempre venían chicos pálidos.

El ambiente era a veces tranquilo y otras estaba a rebozar. La idea de trabajar fue para distraerme y olvidar un poco a Edward.

El mes pasado había recibido la noticia de que mi abuelo Charles había muerto de un paro cardiaco, mis padres tuvieron que trasladarse a California para arreglar el funeral y leer el testamento. Todo lo que había poseído se lo había heredado a mi padre.

Habían depositado la mitad en mi cuenta bancaria, lo que me pareció innecesario; pero, luego Rose me había convencido de que me comprará un precioso Audi R8 plateado. Estaba feliz porque así no molestaría a nadie para que me trasladara a cualquier lugar.

Y hoy, era el final de semestre, los chicos estaban entusiasmados por salir de vacaciones, había decidido no visitar a mis padres y continuar trabajando en el bar, por el contrario Rose y Jazz van a Alaska para visitar a su madre. Decidimos celebrarlo yendo al bar de Jacob aprovechando que era mi día libre.

Al llegar me acerque a la barra para saludar a los chicos

—Jake, Leah —bese a ambos en la mejilla.

—Bella — respondieron saludándome con un abrazo acogedor.

—Felicidades —dijo Leah con una gran sonrisa.

—Chicos les presento a Jazz y a Rose —dije señalando a mis amigos.

—Bienvenidos, la casa invita la primera ronda —dijo Jacob para luego desaparecer detrás de la barra y empezar a servir tragos.

La noche paso rápido entre trago y trago. A las once volvíamos al instituto en mi auto. Cuando llegamos estaba empezando a llover por lo que corrimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Al día siguiente fui de compras con Rose, ella dijo que necesitaba ropa para el viaje, lo que estaba segura que era una excusa. Esa noche fui a trabajar.

— ¿Por qué no vas y lo atiendes? —preguntó Leah.

Fui a la mesa para anotar su pedido, él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que pude echarle un buen vistazo antes de que alzara la mirada, estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul oscuro y una franela negra que se ceñía a sus fuertes brazos.

—Buenas Noches ¿Qué deseas ordenar? —pregunte amable.

—Vino tinto estaría bien.

—Ya te lo traigo —fui a donde Jacob para que me entregara la bebida que me había pedido Edward.

Agarre la bebida y la deposite en su mesa.

— ¿Podemos salir de nuevo? Olvidar nuestro primer encuentro —sugirió.

—No sé —respondí.

Me aleje y continué recibiendo los pedidos y llevando las ordenes. Estuve ocupada por lo que no supe cuando el vampiro se había ido. A la media noche finalizo mi horario, salí del bar y un chico obstaculizo mi camino.

—Hola preciosa —dijo con dificultad —sus pantalones desgastados y franela arrugada le daban un aspecto rebelde y nauseabundo.

— No estoy interesada —gruñí.

Camine rápido pero su mano me detuvo.

—No me toques.

—Vamos muñeca —rió.

Trate de salir de su agarre pero me empujo al suelo para colocarse encima de mí.

—Suéltame —grité y golpee su rostro con mi mano derecha. Aproveche que el golpe lo hizo tambalearse para huir pero él fue más rápido, incluso para alguien que estaba borracho, tomó uno de mis tobillos y me hizo caer al suelo.

—Maldita perra —me volteó para quedar de frente, saco un cuchillo e hizo una cortadura en mi brazo. El dolor me mareo, pero volvió a hundir el cuchillo en mi pierna.

Lloré por el fuerte dolor y el olor a sangre empezó a marearme.

—Te dije que te quedaras quieta, pero eres igual a todas las perras —gritó golpeando mi cara.

El dolor me hizo desmayarme, cuando desperté de nuevo sentí que me movía, unos brazos me llevaban con esfuerzo voltee mi rostro y vi a Edward.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Shh Relájate —dijo

Se detuvo en una especie de lago rodeado de árboles, me sentó en la orilla aún estando en su regazo. La luna se reflejaba en el lago.

—Has perdido mucha sangre, necesitas hacer lo que te diga.

— ¿Qué? —respondí.

—Debes beber de mí —dijo.

— ¿Qué? Nooo, eso es asqueroso —dije haciéndolo reír.

—Vamos, estas muy débil.

Dirigió sus colmillos a su brazo y mordió haciendo que brotara sangre.

—Bebe —ordenó.

Su mano sujeto mi cabeza con fuerza para dirigir mis labios a su herida y empecé a succionar, al principio me dieron ganas de vomitar pero me obligue a tragar, el sabor era extraño, al paso que iba bebiendo me sentía mejor y mis heridas dejaron de doler.

_Su sangre curaba_

—Wao vaya cambio, pasas de secuestrarme a salvarme.

—Yo nunca quise matarte Isabella

—Ya, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —pregunte saliendo de su regazo para sentarme cerca de un árbol.

—Volví al bar y escuche tus gritos —dijo con voz oscura.

—Creo que es hora de irme —me levante y el también.

—Te acompaño.

Era extraño que el mismo vampiro que me había secuestrado estuviera preocupado. Abrió mi puerta de copiloto para que me sentara y dio la vuelta para subir al puesto de conductor. En el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo con las manos agarrando fuertemente el volante.

Estacionó en los dormitorios y yo baje del carro para caminar hasta la puerta. Me gire antes de entrar para agradecerle a Edward pero el ya no estaba.

Al entrar en la habitación Rose todavía estaba despierta.

— ¿Bella qué te paso? —pregunto Rose alarmada al ver mi ropa manchada de sangre.

—Un loco me hirió con un cuchillo al salir del bar —dije.

— ¿Y cómo es que no estas herida? —pregunto tomándome por sorpresa.

—No me creerías —me vio con cara de pruébame.

—Edward me curo.

— ¿Cómo te curo? —pregunto sin entender.

—Él es un vampiro y su sangre cura —dije simplemente, me senté en mi cama esperando a que reaccionara.

— ¿Un vampiro? —pregunto en estado de shock.

—Si, mira todos esos chicos pálidos, vestidos de negro y extraños son vampiros, la ciudad es su hogar.

—Mierda —susurro — ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

—Desde aquella vez en la discoteca, Edward me había secuestrado —le dije toda la verdad.

— ¿Isabella estás bien? ¿Cómo es que no matan a las personas y viven entre humanos?

—Estoy bien, no lo sé, es extraño pero ha sido así por años y creo que ellos incluso pueden alimentarse de humanos.

—Necesitamos irnos de la ciudad, huir, no podemos seguir viviendo en este lugar.

—No lo sé Rose hasta el momento han sido inofensivos.

— ¿Qué? Te estas oyendo Bella, me acabas de decir que Edward te secuestro y tu llamas a eso inofensivo —dijo incrédula.

—Lo se, pero hoy me salvo, eso debería contar.

—Estas loca —dijo —Espera dijiste que todos los chicos pálidos son vampiros —asentí con la cabeza.

—Estoy saliendo con uno.

— ¿Tú que?

—Mira no lo sabía, él es tan increíblemente guapo y amable pero es pálido y frío

— ¡Oh!

— Si oh, eso quiere decir que estoy en peligro.

—Escucha llevas tiempo saliendo con él ¿cierto? Y aún no te ha lastimado, eso quiere decir que no tiene intención de hacerlo.

—Y si está esperando que este enamorada para matarme.

—No lo creo —dije sintiéndome segura.

—Como sea, yo necesito terminar esa relación pronto.

— ¿Jazz sabrá que Alice es una de ellos? —pregunte de pronto.

— ¡Oh Dios! Alice también —murmuro —no lo sé, él no me ha dicho nada aunque pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

—Creo que iré a dormir —dije sintiéndome cansada de repente.

— ¿Así que seguiremos aquí?

—Eso creo.

—Vale creo que necesito dormir también —dijo Rose —quiero que te cuides cuando este de viaje y cualquier cosa me llames por favor.

—Claro Rose.

Apagué las luces de la habitación y cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. El giro de los acontecimientos me abrumo.

_Esa noche soñé con Edward._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Prólogo**

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: ****Conociéndote**

No sabía con exactitud que había cambiado pero supe que nada volvería hacer lo mismo entre Edward y yo.

Porque él me había salvado así que no podía seguir odiándolo.

Necesitaba dar un paseo por el Centra Park y poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba ver personas humanas como yo y sentirme parte de algo.

Cuando me sentí mejor fui a los dormitorios, me duche, cambie y salí para irme al bar para cumplir con mi horario pero Tyler me llamó antes de que llegara a mi auto.

—Bella —saludó dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola —sonreí.

— ¿Vas al bar? Yo podría llevarte.

—No quiero molestar.

— ¡Oh! vamos te lo estoy ofreciendo, sube —dijo con amabilidad.

—Vale —acepté.

Estar con Tyler era relajante, me alegraba que hubiera personas humanas con quien hablar y divertirme sin tener que recordar nuestras diferencias. Tyler me gustaba mucho, era divertido, amable y cariñoso.

—Gracias por traerme —dije agradecida cuando estacionó en mi trabajo —Nos vemos —me despedí con un beso.

—Siempre que quieras Bella —dijo.

Al entrar vi a Leah limpiando aún las mesas.

—Hola ¿te ayudó? —pregunté.

—Claro, puedes ir colocando los manteles.

El bar Eclipse era amplio, tenía una barra en donde los clientes podían pedir sus bebidas o aperitivos, pero también contaba con mesas grandes organizadas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj en donde los clientes se sentaban a comer y al final una mesa de billar.

—Buenas noches, Bienvenidos a Eclipse ¿Qué desean ordenar? —pregunte a una familia con una sonrisa amable.

—Queremos cuatro hamburguesas con papas fritas y coca-cola para tomar —ordenó el señor.

—Ya se los traigo —anote el pedido en mi libreta y se lo lleve al cocinero.

—Bella —saludó Alice quien estaba jugando al billar.

—Hola Alice, primera vez que te veo por aquí —dije.

—Es que Jazz me invito a jugar un rato pero todavía no llega –dijo con una sonrisa.

Podía jurar que ellos se gustaban

—Que bueno, diviértanse —le desee.

—Espera Bella —una de sus manos agarro mi brazo.

— ¿Si?

—mm ¿Edward no ha vuelto a molestarte cierto? —preguntó.

—No, creo que puedes dejar de preocuparte porque de hecho ayer me salvo —dije para regresar a la barra dejando a Alice sorprendida y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

xxx

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte a Edward cuando salí del bar.

—Vaya pensé que serías más amable después de lo de ayer —dijo sonriendo.

—Hola —susurre — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tengo suficientes fuerzas par alejarme de ti —confeso viéndome a los ojos.

Su mirada me desconcertó así que desvíe la mía.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunto.

— ¿A donde?

—Pues a los dormitorios, ¿no es a donde te diriges?

—mm si claro pero…

Edward aún me intimidaba un poco, pero también me sentía segura a su lado.

—Ok —acepte.

En un movimiento inesperado unió nuestras manos entrelazándolas, su piel era fría y aún así su tacto era suave.

El vampiro sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos por las calles de Nueva York a la media noche.

— ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? —pude sentir su mirada aún en la oscuridad.

—Solo sé que en una noche después de visitar una pequeña cafetería de Londres fui acechado por una sombra que robo mi humanidad —dijo sin emoción en la voz.

—Debió ser difícil.

—En un principio lo fue, el no saber que me pasaba y porque tenía tanta sed hasta que una noche olí algo que me hizo agua la boca y seguí mis instinto; el olor provenía de una chica que estaba en un parque, cuando la mordí solo pude pensar en lo deliciosa que sabía, fue así como se convirtió en mi primera victima —me estremecí imaginando la escena y la pobre chica indefensa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender a controlarte para no matar a los humanos?

—No lo se, elegía como víctimas a asesinos, violadores, ladrones pero nunca me alimente de niños- dijo —ahora puedo ir a un hospital para robar sangre, pagarle a una prostituta o hechizar a alguien para que me permita morderlos y después borrarle los recuerdos.

—Wao —dije sorprendida — ¿Cómo es que puedes hechizar a las personas?

—Es como un don, la hipnosis, puedo persuadir a las personas para que crean que soy inofensivo o convencerlos de que nunca me han visto.

— ¿Y todos los vampiros pueden hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero Alice puede ver el futuro.

— ¿Y tu don funcionan conmigo? —pregunté un poco preocupada, si era así estaba jodida.

—No —pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Así que lo has intentado? —afirme más que preguntar.

—La primera vez que nos vimos.

— ¿Extrañas tu vida humana? —pregunte para desviar el tema.

—No, soy un vampiro Isabella, no entiendo porque debería extrañar ser un simple humano.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que descubrí que quería seguir escuchando su voz, me obligue a seguir preguntando sobre su vida.

— ¿Así que no te consideras en absoluto humano?

—No desde hace años.

— ¿Y es cierto que no tienes alma? Es decir, eso dicen las películas o libros.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Edward —pero personalmente no lo creo, puedo decir que hay algo en mí que no es cruel, pero puedo comportarme de ambos modos, tú lo has visto.

— ¿Cómo se convierte un humano en vampiro?

—No lo sé con exactitud, como te dije no recuerdo nada de mi proceso de conversión, creo que solo me mordieron pero parece imposible, los vampiros podemos morder a los humanos sin convertirlos, por otro lado, existe el caso de que los vampiros te drenen la sangre y después te de la de él para completar el proceso de conversión, después de tres días despiertas hambrienta y para completar el proceso tienes que alimentarte de un humano.

— ¿No hay otro modo?

—Hay otros vampiros que aseguran que si humano muere con sangre de su vampiro en su sistema se convierte, pero tendría que haber una gran cantidad de sangre para que suceda.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Nueva York?

—Podría decirse que estoy de regreso pero me gusta vivir aquí.

— ¿Te has casado?

—No, tuve una relación con una humana pero no funcionó, ese tipo de relaciones suelen ser complicadas.

—Hablemos de ti —dijo.

—Bueno nací en un pueblito llamado Forks ubicado en Washington donde la mayoría del tiempo llueve y nunca sale el sol, tengo 19 años, mi padre es el comisario del pueblo y mi mamá es maestra de un pequeño preescolar.

— ¿Qué te trajo a Nueva York?

—Vine porque quería estudiar Literatura y vi en Twilight la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Películas? ¿Libros? ¿Música?

—Mm, bueno mi color favorito es el negro porque simboliza el misterio aunque también me gusta el azul, el violeta y el rojo, me fascinan las películas de terror, románticas y de acción, no podría escoger un libro favorito, mis gustos van desde los románticos hasta los góticos y escucho todo tipo de música.

— ¿Un novio en Forks?

—No.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti? —le devolví la pregunta.

—También me gusta leer.

Llegamos pronto a los dormitorios y por un momento sentí como si fuéramos una pareja que regresa de su primera cita.

Tiro con suavidad de mi mano y nuestros rostros quedaron cercas, su olor invadió mis fosas nasales.

—Pídeme que te bese Isabella —susurro.

—Bésame —suplique.

Entonces sus labios tocaron los míos y en un movimiento rápido acorralo mi cuerpo contra la pared besándome con más ansias, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y abrí mis labios para dar paso a su lengua. Para ese entonces estaba perdida en nuestra pequeña burbuja, me separe de él cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba.

—Buenas noches Isabella —se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

—Buenas noches Edward—respondí pero él ya había desaparecido.

Subí a mi habitación sintiéndome en una nube.

—Rose —dije cuando entre a la habitación.

—Bella ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó con su vista al teléfono.

—Muy bien —dije con una sonrisa recordando el beso.

—Me alegro, por cierto acabo de hablarle a Emmett para pedirle un tiempo, estos dos meses que este de viaje —dijo — ¡ah! y mañana nos vamos a Alaska, nuestro vuelo sale temprano.

—Que les vaya muy bien amiga, te extrañare —le dije.

—También nosotros Bells —dijo con cariño para darme un abrazo.

Pase gran parte de la noche recordando la sensación de sus labios y como hacia latir mi corazón desbocado.

Al final logre quedarme dormida… Al echar un vistazo al día siguiente hacia la cama comprobé que Rose ya se había ido.

Cuando estaba por entrar al baño para darme una refrescante ducha sonó el teléfono.

—Aló —dije.

— ¿Bella? —escuche la voz de un hombre.

—Sí.

—Soy Tyler —dijo.

—Mmm Ty ¿que tal? ¿A qué se debe el placer de tú llamada? —dije bromeando.

— ¿Quería pedirte que salieras conmigo está noche? Si no tienes que trabajar esta claro —se apresuró a aclarar.

Era tan tierno

—Tranquilo Ty hoy es mi noche libre.

— ¿Así que aceptas salir conmigo? —pregunto entusiasmado.

—Claro ¿A dónde nos vemos?

—Pasare a buscarte ¿está bien a las ocho?

—Perfecto.

—Adiós Bella —colgó.

Me coloque un vestido negro que me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas a juego con unos tacones altos, me maquille y alise mi cabello.

Metí mis accesorios personales en una pequeña cartera que combinada con el vestido y baje hasta el primer piso. Tyler ya estaba esperando por mí

—Bella —dijo sonriendo.

—Hola—salude y bese su mejilla.

—Wao te ves hermosa.

—Gracias.

Me abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara y arranco el motor rumbo al restaurante ubicado en Brooklyn, resulto ser uno de esos sitios antiguos donde se grababan películas, me sentí transportada a otra época.

El sitio era cálido y relajante, uno de los mesoneros nos guío a nuestra mesa.

La noche fue tranquila, platicamos de muchas cosas, fue una agradable velada en la cual disfrute de su compañía. Sentí una mirada que penetraba mi nuca y me voltee; mi boca se abrió sorprendida.

Edward estaba en una de las mesas de la esquina con su mirada fija en nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien Bella? —pregunto Tyler preocupado.

—Si lo siento me distraje ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Decidí ignorar el revoltijo de sentimiento que se apoderaron de mí al verlo.

Ty me llevó hasta la puerta de los dormitorios pero cuando iba a besarme desvié mi rostro para que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla.

—Gracias por una estupenda noche la pase bien —dije.

—El placer fue mío.

Se retiro y subí los escalones pensando en Edward y sabía que no podía responder a los besos de Tyler porque sentía que lo estaba traicionando.

Me recosté en mi cama dispuesta a dormir cuando escuche como la ventana era golpeada.

—Diablos —dije asustada.

Pero antes de entrar en pánico vi a Edward entrando a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué coños?…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sus labios se apoderaron los míos en un beso posesivo y agresivo, caímos en la cama con el encima de mí.

—Wao —dije una vez que rompimos el beso .

_Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Edward_

xxx

Esa noche marco un inicio en nuestra relación, después de ese día al salir del bar él me esperaba para acompañarme a los dormitorios y se quedaba durmiendo a mi lado.

Hoy iría a su departamento por segunda vez, la primera vez que me llevo fue para lo que conociera. El lugar era enorme, moderno con una decoración minimalista, en la entrada se encontraba una pequeña estancia decorada en tonos oscuros, un mueble en forme de U enfrente de una chimenea, del lado derecho estaba una habitación ocupada por sofás y una gran pantalla plana en donde veíamos películas, podía verse la ciudad por los grandes ventanales transparentes.

En el lado izquierdo estaban una pequeña escalera que daba hacia la cocina, construida en material lujoso con encimero de mármol, muebles a medidas y gabinetes con comida. Había dicho que la compro por si yo quería visitarlo a menudo.

Maneje hasta el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando aparque en la entrada me sorprendió ver un auto descapotable azul eléctrico aparcado en la entrada. Me moleste porque si Edward tenía compañía podía haberme avisado.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando me bajé del auto y toqué la puerta aún dudando si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no y para mi gran sorpresa me abrió _una vampira._


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Prólogo**

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Vampiros desagradables. **_

Era una vampira alta, de piel pálida, ojos grises y de cabellos naranjas que caían ondulados sobre su espalda, vestía con un vestido rojo demasiado corto y ajustado. Lucía como una puta pero tal vez a los hombres les gustaba ese tipo de belleza.

Me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Eh! hola —dije — ¿se encuentra Edward?

— ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? —pregunto con diversión y de pronto empezó a reírse.

Levante una ceja para que supiera que esperaba una respuesta.

—Vaya, al parecer nos divertiremos está noche —gritó por encima de su hombro.

No sabía si estaba Edward, pero aún así la vampira se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar al departamento. Camine insegura hacia la sala para ver a dos vampiros más.

Uno, era pálido, ojos marrones fríos, cabello rubio y algo en su postura lo hacía parecer salvaje e intimidante, a su lado estaba otro de piel oscura y ojos negros.

Y, cerca de la chimenea estaba Edward, me miro serio con los puños fuertemente cerrados a cada lado de su cadera.

—Así que tienes una pequeña mascota —dijo el vampiro rubio.

— Y huele muy bien —dijo esta vez la vampira —en un movimiento rápido llego a mi lado y empezó a oler mi cabello, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran pero aún así me mantuve en pie.

Vi a Edward rogándole que hiciera algo.

Entonces el vampiro rubio en un movimiento estaba a mi otro lado volteando mi cara para olfatear mi cuello.

Los mire con repugnancia pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

—Imagino que no te importará compartir como en los viejos tiempos —dijo —porque quiero divertirme con tú pequeña e insignificante humana.

Escucharlo hablar de ese modo me cabreo, pero no podía hacer nada así que me conforme con imaginar enterrarle el tacón de mis preciados zapatos.

—Edward —susurre.

—Porque no dejas a Edward y te diviertes conmigo mascota —propuso el vampiro —uno de sus dedos toco mis labios.

—No me toques —sisee.

—Vaya la gatita tiene garras como me gustan —dijo dirigiendo sus colmillos a mi cuello, cerré los ojos esperando que me mordiera pero Edward llego a mi lado colocando su cuerpo delante de mí protegiéndome.

—Basta, Isabella es mía —dijo enojado.

—No creo que tu pequeña mascota te de todo lo que necesitas —intervino la vampira —cuando te aburras de andar dando lástima me buscas y nos divertiremos.

La habitación quedó en silencio excepto por mi respiración agitada.

—Largaos —Exigió Edward.

—Ha sido realmente entretenido —dijo el vampiro de piel oscura quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido apartado —al parecer tendremos que proseguir con la visita en otro momento.

—James, Victoria vámonos, hoy no somos bienvenidos en la casa de nuestro querido amigo.

Victoria se acercó a Edward besándolo en la comisura de sus labios y me miro con burla.

James sonrió y todos desaparecieron dejándonos al fin solos.

—Mierda —susurre.

Trastabille para sentarme en los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Estaba enojada, asustada y asqueada. No podía creer la clase de amigos que tenía el vampiro.

—Lo siento mucho Isabella no pude avisarte para cancelar, su visita fue imprevista —susurro para tomar asiento a mi lado.

—Podrías haberme llamado —dije abrazando mi cuerpo con mis brazos —Tus amigos son asquerosos —exclamé horrorizada.

—Lo sé

—Se creen mejores que los humanos —dije con voz tensa.

—Isabella, ellos ven a los humanos como comida, cuando los vampiros tienen muchos años suelen volverse crueles y poco a poco pierden su humanidad. Ellos dictan sus propias leyes. Nuestra existencia consiste en seducir para matar y así ha sido durante siglos. James, Victoria y Laurent son un aquelarre que llevan siglos juntos —explico.

—Es repugnante.

— ¿Podríamos olvidar por favor lo que pasó? —pregunto acercándose a mí.

—Quiero irme —me levante del sofá para ir hacia la puerta para marcharme, no quería seguir hablando con Edward, pero antes de llegar se interpuso impidiéndome dar un paso más.

—Edward —advertí.

En un movimiento rápido me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, sus labios buscaron los míos pero gire mi rostro impidiendo que me besara.

—Isabella por favor —imploro.

—Déjame ir

—Isabella por favor no.

—Dijiste que era tuya ¿qué significa eso? –pregunte recordando sus palabras evitando que James siguiera tocándome.

—Significa que eres mía, que solo yo puedo tocarte y alimentarme de ti –dijo —eso impedirá que otros vampiros se acerquen a ti.

— ¡Oh Dios! –trate de moverlo pero era imposible.

—Isabella –repitió

—Edward necesito irme, lo que ha pasado está noche me ha alterado, quiero estar sola así que ahora déjame ir.

Él dio un paso atrás permitiéndome salí, corrí para abrir la puerta y me subí al auto, arranque y maneje rápido a los dormitorios.

Esa noche fue difícil conciliar el sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a los vampiros.

xxx

Creo que pase una semana huyendo de Edward, estaba siempre con mis compañeros de trabajo y en la noche me quedaba durmiendo con Ángela.

Todas las noches me esperaba recostado de mi auto hasta que lo enfrente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo

—Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y asimilar que eres un vampiro —dije segura.

—Entonces deberías pensarlo rápido —gruño y desapareció.

Estaba comportándose como el vampiro desagradable que había sido en un principio.

xxx

Alice me había invitado a una fogata para el viernes en la noche faltando un mes para iniciar el semestre. Rosalie y Jasper me escribían una vez a la semana y mis padres habían decidido viajar un tiempo a Londres para tener unas merecidas vacaciones.

Me vestí con un vestido azul, zapatillas negras, me maquille ligeramente y el cabello lo deje suelto.

Maneje hasta el sitio donde me había indicado Alice y pude ver unas luces colgadas de los árboles.

—Bienvenida —dijo Alice cuando llegue a su lado.

—Hola —sonreí

— ¿Qué tal todo? –pregunto interesada.

—Muy bien

—Bella –dijo una voz de chico. Voltee y vi a Tyler sonriéndome.

—Hola Ty –lo salude con un abrazo y un beso. No lo había vuelto a ver desde la cita.

— ¿Tú primera fogata? —pregunto entusiasmado.

—Si

—Te gustará todos alrededor del fuego, música, bebidas —sonrió.

—Ya veo,

—mm Bella ¿Crees que podríamos salir de nuevo?

—Claro Ty

Me despedí de él para ir por un vaso de coca –cola

—Buenas noches —escuche su voz.

—Edward —dije a modo de saludo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Todavía no estoy segura.

Hace días estaba empezando en confiar en Edward pero entonces aparecen sus amigos repugnantes y la vampira con quien ha tenido una relación o como sea que ellos lo llamen, supe que estaba empezando a sentir celos de la vampira. Todo había cambiado desde que él me dio su sangre porque no pudo haberme llevado a un hospital y seguir actuando como el vampiro indiferente.

—Bella tienes que superarlo

—Deja de insistir en acercarte

—No puedo –su tono de voz ya no estaba calmado —necesitamos discutir esto en privado –dijo cansado.

—No pienso irme, vine a una fogata y me quedare hasta que termine.

—Tú eliges Isabella, caminas o puedo llevarte sobre mi hombro —amenazó.

—No te atreverías —me inundó una oleada de ira y empecé a alejarme.

En un segundo estaba sobre el hombro del vampiro en dirección al bosque. Se detuvo en un árbol y apreso mi cuerpo.

—Aléjate —grité enojada. Odiaba que él pudiera manejarme a su antojo por su súper fuerza.

— ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

—Suéltame vampiro —dije sintiéndome más enojada.

—Isabella cálmate —susurro.

—Tengo que irme, discúlpame con Alice.

XXX

La noche siguiente Ángela mi invitó a una disco que según ella era muy buena, me vestí con unos pantalones negro de cuero, corset rojo, zapatos altos y ate mi cabello en un moño improvisado.

Ángela paso a buscarme.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto entusiasmada.

—Lista —dije.

Fuimos en su carro cantando las canciones de Pink hasta que estaciono en una disco llamada _**NO MUERTOS. **_El nombre me causo escalofríos, era de color rojo parpadeando y las paredes pintadas de negro.

—Vamos —urgió.

—mm Ángela ¿has estado aquí anteriormente? —le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

—Una o dos veces —susurro.

Al entrar un vampiro nos saludo, vestido todo de negro.

—Hola preciosas.

—Hola —saludo Ángela, yo aún estaba impresionada para hablar debido a que estábamos en una disco de Vampiros.

En el centro había una barra donde una vampira bailaba con movimientos sensuales con los pechos descubiertos y tampoco era que su coño estaba cubierto lo suficiente para ser decente.

En la barra estaban humanos con mordiscos en el cuello. Me voltee a Ángela para que me diera una explicación pero estaba entretenida viendo el lugar.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos dos cervezas a un chico alto, moreno y los colmillos descubiertos. Sonrió entregándonos nuestros pedidos, su mano rozó la mía.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte desconcertada.

—Vinimos a divertirnos Bella.

— ¿Ángela cuando viniste por primera vez?

—Hace dos semanas, me trajo un chico para que le diera mi sangre, al principio pensé que estaba bromeando pero era cierto.

—Escucha Ángela tenemos que irnos ya —dije dispuesta a marcharme en seguida.

—Bella si quieres puedes irte tú, yo me quedaré —aseguró.

—No quiero dejarte sola —susurre.

—Entonces a divertirnos —grito corriendo hacia la pista para bailar.

Necesitaba ir por ella para irnos, no soportaba estar otro minuto rodeada de vampiros pero entonces choque contra alguien.

—Lo siento —dije con la cabeza agachada.

—mm pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Isabella —dijo James riéndose

—Ya me iba –dije volteándome para buscar a Ángela.

—Espera no tan rápido mascota –dijo James tomándome de un brazo —Vamos te mostrare algo —me empujo por el codo hasta que llegamos a una mesa en donde estaba un vampiro de espalda con Victoria en su regazo, cuando me vio se inclino para besar al vampiro en los labios.

—Hola chicos miren a quien me encontré —dijo James para atraer su atención.

Cuando el vampiro se volteo mi corazón se detuvo, Edward me vio impresionado y quito a Victoria de su regazo.

Corrí soltándome de James escuchando sus risas a mis espaldas.

—Espera Isabella.

Corrí más rápido para no verlo, pero me tomó del brazo para que me detuviera.

—Suéltame.

—Escucha no es lo que crees —dijo suplicándome.

—No me interesa.

Me sacó de la disco hasta que estuvimos apoyados en una de las esquinas lejos de la música y de todos.

— ¿Vienes a alimentarte aquí? —le pregunté sin rodeo.

—No —contesto.

—De acuerdo —dije aparentando estar calmada.

— ¿Tú que coño estás haciendo aquí poniendo tu vida en peligro? –dijo furioso.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, porque no entras y terminas lo que empezaste con Victoria —le escupí enojada.

—Estás celosa —dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh por favor! que idiota eres.

—Escucha por que no voy a repetirlo de nuevo, entre Victoria y yo no hay nada, ella solo estaba tratando de hacerte enojar cuando te vio.

—No te creo, quiero irme a mi casa —le dije.

—Yo te llevo.

Estaba cansada de discutir con Edward así que me subí a su auto. Pero apenas nos habíamos alejado cuando Edward detuvo el auto en un callejón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte con pánico.

Edward soltó mi cinturón de seguridad echando mi asiento hacia atrás, me agarro de la nuca y trate de luchar para alejarlo pero era imposible, cuando su boca alcanzo la mía perdí la batalla.

Su beso fue rudo y dominante, nuestras lenguas batallaron tratando de dominar la otra, descargue mi rabia, celos y frustración por lo que mordí su labio inferior.

—Isabella —gimió —si vuelves hacer algo como eso te tomare aquí quieras o no —dijo.

Sus ojos azules parecían estar oscuros.

—No lo harías —dije recuperando mi voz.

—Por supuesto que sí —agarró mi mano para colocarla en su miembro. Quite mi mano como si me quemara.

—Llévame a los dormitorios —le dije en voz baja.

Volvió a retomar el camino en silencio, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca, cuando llegamos a los dormitorios rodeo mi auto para abrir mi puerta, me acompaño hacia la entrada de los edificios y me beso apenas rozando nuestros labios.

—Buenas noches Isabella —dijo.

—Adiós Edward —respondí.

Al llegar a mi cama me desplome con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente.

**Gracias por leer, por los alertas, favoritos y los review...**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

_**Prólogo**_

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 9: **__**Fiesta de mascaras**_

"_**El aire es una prisión y la apariencia su camuflaje"...**_

La curiosidad hacia lo prohibido puede volverse letal, había descubierto que los humanos eran capaces de vender su propia alma o ¿estaba volviéndome una hipócrita?

Edward era Edward; oscuro, lleno de secretos, misterios, dominado por sus instintos de supervivencia, tenía miedo no solamente de descubrir quién realmente era Edward sino de enamorarme de él, porque bueno no era cariñoso, romántico ni mucho menos amable pero a pesar de eso me gustaba estar a su lado, si, definitivamente algo estaba mal conmigo.

Había hablado con Jacob para renunciar a mi trabajo, necesitaba estar concentrada en el inicio de mi siguiente semestre, además por el momento no necesitaba el dinero. Jake me prometió que las puertas del bar siempre estarían abiertas cuando decidiera regresar. Haciéndole caso a Ángela sobre su recomendación de que viera "Insidious" una película sobre una pareja casada con tres pequeños hijos, pero cuando el menor sufre un accidente y queda en estado de coma es entonces cuando empiezan a suceder cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar o eso era lo que decía la carátula.

Iba en la parte en la que aparece un ser rojo con cachos cuando la ventana de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte ruido.

—_Mierda_ Edward, no vuelvas hacer eso si no quieres que muera de un estúpido infarto —le reclame molesta sintiendo mi corazón latir acelerado. Amaba las películas de terror pero no podía evitar asustarme siempre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó pero el muy idiota tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro de ángel.

Se acercó para besarme lentamente, _Mmm_

— ¿Qué hacías? —pregunto sentándose en la cama.

—Veía una película —respondí levantándome para quitarla del DVD

— ¿Y entones por qué la quitas?

—Porque, definitivamente no podré dormir esta noche si sigo viéndola

—Ya sabes yo podría hacerte compañía —propuso

—No creo que sea buena idea- dije sentándome de nuevo en la cama

— ¿Por qué siento que no quieres que pasemos tiempo juntos? —pregunto viéndose confundido

—No es cierto.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, intente apartar su mano porque su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa pero su otra mano apreso ambas muñecas impidiéndomelo. En un movimiento rápido dirigió sus labios a los míos besándome lento y, profundizo el beso tomando mi nuca para mantenerme donde él quería.

Me separe de su agarre para poder respirar pero él dirigió sus labios a mi cuello dejando pequeños besos húmedos y electrizantes, me recostó en la cama apresando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Edward —murmure.

— ¿mm? —dijo con sus labios aún en mi cuello impidiéndome pensar de forma coherente

—No puedo —le dije —Déjame complacerte Isabella —pidió con voz ronca.

—Pero yo nunca…

—Ya lo sé —me interrumpió sin dejarme acabar la frase.

Iba a seguir poniendo excusas cuando me lo impidió estampando sus labios en los míos.

Me desnudo con movimientos rápidos y expertos sin darme tiempo a pensar con claridad, dirigió una mano a mis senos apretándolos con fuerzas poniéndolos duros y con la otra acaricio mis pliegues, introdujo un dedo con fuerza, lo saco y volvió a meterlo de la misma manera. Me arquee a su tacto entregándome a sus caricias.

Fue en ese mismo instante que descubrí que le permitiría cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer para darnos placer a ambos. Gemí de placer cuando metió dos dedos moviéndolos rápidamente. Me miro con lujuria haciendo que la respiración se me entrecortará.

_Era tan hermoso_

—Eres Mía Isabella _¿entiendes?_ —pregunto con una voz profunda, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en mi clítoris.

—Si —gemí —E_dward_

—No lo olvides —bajo su cabeza a mi entrepierna y soplo mi clítoris haciendo que arqueara mi espalda presa del placer, después utilizo su lengua para lamer mi clítoris y morderlo suavemente.

— _¡Oh Dios!_

Su mano seguía estimulando mis pezones poniéndolos cada vez más sensibles, cuando su lengua empezó a follarme me perdí gritando incoherencias llegando al clímax.

No pude detenerlo cuando volvió a lamerme haciendo que llegara de nuevo al orgasmo, menos intenso que el anterior pero igual de placentero. Detuvo sus movimientos y me beso duro casi con furia mientras me dominaba con su mano en mi cuello.

—Gracias hermosa —murmuro

Más que complacerme como había dicho era una muestra de dominación.

xxx

Desperté sola en mi habitación y por un momento me sentí decepcionada tal vez porque esperaba despertar con el vampiro después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonó mi teléfono anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

—**Paso por ti en treinta minutos y no aceptaré un no como respuesta** _—__Alice_

No tenía planes así que decidí que me vendría bien un día de chicas

—**Vale **—_Bella_

Me duche y me vestí con un sencillo vestido amarillo corto, zapatillas negras y recogí mi cabello en una coleta.

Cuando estaba por salir tocaron la puerta.

—Alice —salude cuando entro en la habitación

— ¿Lista?

—Seguro y ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunte sonando impaciente

—Al centro comercial para comprar los disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween

Agarre mis cosas para seguir a Alice a sus porche amarillo, ver su auto me trago recuerdos del día que me rescato de Edward

—Oye solo olvídalo ¿Vale? —dijo adivinando por dónde iban mis pensamientos

— ¿Alice tu puedes ver el futuro cierto? —pregunte cuando estuve en el puesto del copiloto

—Sí, pero veras mis visiones pueden cambiar según las decisiones que tomen las personas.

—Ya ¿Pero cómo nos ves a Edward y a mí? —pregunte mientras ella arrancaba el auto

—No veo nada

— ¿Nada? —pregunte confundida

—No, es como si Edward estuviera muy confundido.

No sabía si Alice estaba siendo sincera o estaba mintiendo para cubrir a su hermano, así que decidí que lo mejor era averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

—mm bueno háblame de la fiesta —dije cambiando de tema —si ella no quería hablar yo no iba a obligarla, ella era la de los poderes.

—Es una fiesta de máscaras para celebrar Halloween en el instituto, mi familia se encarga de la organización y asisten tanto humanos como vampiros. Iremos a todas las tiendas de disfraces hasta que consigamos el adecuado —prometió

Una vez llegamos al centro comercial empezamos a recorrer las tiendas para conseguir los disfraces adecuado, palabras exactas de Alice no mías. Después de tanta corredera Alice eligió una de diabla, consistía en una falda corta con corsé rojo y llevaba una capa, cachos y el tridente.

Yo escogí el de ángel negro, era un vestido corto adelante tipo corsé y abajo una especie de tul, acompañado por unas alas del mismo color. Fuimos a otra tienda para comprar los zapatos y antifaces combinados. Cuando finalizamos las compras Alice me llevo a comer y luego a los dormitorios.

La invitación había llegado esa misma noche

_**Fiesta de Mascarada**_

_**Para: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**El instituto Twilight tiene el honor de invitarla a la **__**quincuagésima octava fiesta de Halloween, esperamos contar con su presencia.**_

_**Llevar una máscara y mostrar la invitación en la entrada,**_

_**Cullen**_

La invitación era negra con letras rojas en una caligrafía elegante. En el sobre en la esquina superior derecha estaba el símbolo de los Cullen.

Cambie mi ropa por un short y un top, me lance en la cama y me quede dormida. Me despertaron unos besos en el cuello y unos dedos que me hacían cosquillas en el ombligo.

—mm —ronronee

—Bella ¿Por qué estas durmiendo? -

—mmm

—Estas muy floja estos días —se burló

Se acostó a mi lado envolviéndome en sus brazos y volví a sumergirme en un sueño profundo.

xxx

El día de la fiesta había llegado, esa mañana fui a un spa, en donde me hicieron limpieza de cutis, masajes y depilaron todo el cuerpo. Cuando estuve de regreso a los dormitorios me duche y salí envuelta en una toalla, me senté en la cama frente al espejo. Me aplique crema en todo el cuerpo, me puse ropa interior roja y el vestido.

Me aplique base y polvo más claro que el color de piel, delineador negro, sombras negras para resaltar el color de mis ojos y pinte mis labios rojos, el cabello lo rice para que quedara con ondas. Y por último me puse lo zapatos altos y la alas.

Me gustaba como me veía; sexy y misteriosa.

Cuando agarre la invitación y el antifaz estaban tocando la puerta.

—Hola —dije

Sus ojos eran azules oscuros y se abalanzo sobre mí estampando sus labios en los míos.

—Woao —reí

—Te ves hermosa —dijo.

—Tú también —dije comiéndomelo con los ojos, iba vestido todo negro dándole un aspecto terriblemente peligroso, en su mano tenía un antifaz negro.

Coloco mi mano en sus brazo para caminar juntos hacia el instituto, de pronto empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Habrá muchos vampiros? —pregunte tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Sí, no solo asistirás los alumnos del instituto sino también unos amigos de Esme y Carlisle

Lo primero que visualice fueron las tumbas con los nombres de los Cullen en el jardín que lideraba con el bosque. Al entrar en la mansión vimos a vampiras disfrazadas con trajes largos, anchos y vampiros con trajes de época. Los humanos iban de lobos, vampiros, ángeles y otros.

La estancia estaba decorada con luces blancas como iluminación, del piso salía humo y desde el techo caían telarañas, arañas, fantasma y esqueletos. En las paredes estaba escrito _Muerte_ en rojo.

Alice se nos acercó para recordarnos que deberíamos tener puesto los antifaces, nos los colocamos inmediatamente.

— ¿Así qué opinas Bella? —pregunto entusiasmada

—Terrorífico

—Esa era la idea —sonrió

Por una puerta entro Carlisle disfrazo de diablo con colas y cachos, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz negro similar al de Edward.

—Bienvenidos Vampiros - humanos a la fiesta de Halloween, la familia Cullen tiene el honor de darles la bienvenida y desearle una divertida velada. Todos sabemos que entre nosotros existen grandes diferencias pero que eso no se convierta en un impedimento para convivir. Nuestra única regla está noche es que conserven los antifaces hasta que el reloj marque la media noche. Así que a divertirse —dijo para finalizar el discurso.

— ¿Bailamos? —pregunto Edward estirando su brazo para unirnos con las demás pareja que estaban en el centro de la pista

—Claro —acepte

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse al compa de la música y por primera vez desde que había llegado pude relajarme entre sus brazos pero todo cambio cuando dejo de bailar.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Edward para desaparecer entre los invitados dejándome sola en la pista.

Iba a marcharme cuando un chico me saco a bailar, acepte por educación. A través del antifaz podían verse unos ojos negros oscuro.

Cuando su mano toco la mía supe que era un vampiro

—Mi nombre es Alec —susurro

—Bella

—Un placer Bella

—Igualmente —mentí

Una vez la canción término fui por un ponche queriendo escapar de Alec

—Si me disculpas iré por algo de beber —me excuse

—Te acompaño

A pesar que hice todo lo posible para ignorarlos no se despego ni un segundo de mí, me siguió a todo los lados incluido los sanitarios, el vampiro me espero en la puerta. Para empeorar mi humor no veía a Edward por ningún lado y evidentemente había mentido cuando dijo que regresaría.

Carlisle me salvo de la tortura cuando anuncio a la media noche que podía retirar los antifaces, me quite el mío al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Alec

Era un vampiro muy guapo, alto, de ojos negros, mandíbula gruesa y nariz perfilada.

Lo deje en el salón porque necesitaba ver donde estaba Edward, se supone que era mi pareja esa noche y me había dejado sola en la pista.

— ¿Has visto a Edward? —le pregunte a Alice

—No

—Iré a buscarlo

Abrí la puerta de los salones pero todos estaban vacíos parecía como si hubiera desaparecido, subí al segundo piso y aproveche de quitarme los zapatos y las alas. Vi la puerta del salón de música y camine hasta ella abriéndola, escuché un movimiento a mi derecha que me alerto de que no estaba sola.

_Había encontrado a Edward pero desee no haberlo hecho._

_**Dedicado a todas las que leen… **_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

_**Prólogo**_

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

_**N/A: Es una historia M por escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta, es mejor que no leas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Primitivo **_

_Sepultaras tus secretos en lo profundo de mi piel, arrebataste mi inocencia y pude visualizar tus pecados sepultados en tu alma__**.**_

—Edward —susurre.

Sentí el miedo recorrer cada partícula de mi cuerpo y quise correr pero estaba paralizada viendo la escena frente a mí. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero pude ver una parte del piso cubierto por una sustancia viscosa color rojo y encima se hallaba el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos rubios, el vampiro estaba bebiendo de su cuello.

Grite causando que sus ojos se enfocaran en mí, dejo de beber de la chica y empezó acercarse, sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos y sus colmillos descubiertos parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Di un paso hacia atrás tropezando con algo que hizo que callera de rodillas al suelo.

—Isabella —su voz fue casi inaudible

Se arrodillo frente a mí en la oscuridad de aquella habitación y ahí pude sentir su crueldad, Su hambre.

Me tomó de la nuca y me beso con deseo primitivo, su boca devoro la mía en un beso voraz. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo entregado completamente a sus sentidos de depredador y me pareció inclusive más hermoso_, más irreal_.

El miedo se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso al deseo.

Me separe de él para enfocar la vista en la chica que estaba en el suelo, tuve miedo de su fuerza pero aún así lo desee como una mujer desea a un hombre y quise sentir de nuevo sus labios en mí.

Edward me agarro por los brazos y me empujo con fuerza al suelo, me aplasto con su cuerpo no dejando ningún espacio que nos separará

Mi corazón latió queriendo salirse de mi pecho

Grite cuando desgarro mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda y se despojo también de las suyas para quedar en las mismas condiciones.

Bajo sus labios a mi seno chupando mi pezón, me arquee ofreciéndole mi cuerpo. En un segundo me mordió fuerte y se deslizo en mi interior con fuerza.

—Isabella —gruño en un sonido completamente animal.

— ¡Ohh Edward! —gemí

Él me miro a los ojos y se apoyo en sus brazos para colocar su rostro cerca del mío, siguió con sus movimientos pero cada vez más fuertes, profundos y rudos. E inesperadamente empezó a llover fuerte con truenos y supe que no sería solo sexo, _era la unión entre dos seres destinados a encontrarse_.

Sus colmillos perforaron mi cuello succionando mi sangre, me corrí jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dos estocadas más y alcanzo el orgasmo cayendo sobre mí sin hacerme daño, sentí su lengua limpiar las marcas que dejaron sus colmillos.

Quise moverme pero el cuerpo no me obedecía, se salió de mí y me atrevería a decir que con delicadeza, me tomó en sus brazos, salto por una de las ventanas y corrió hasta los dormitorios, ambos desnudos con la lluvia limpiando nuestros cuerpos.

Una vez en la habitación me dejo en la alfombra del baño, pude escucharlo abrir el grifo de agua de la bañera, después nos metió adentro quedando frente a frente.

—Lo siento —dijo

Solo pude mirarlo

— ¡Dios Isabella! siento tanto haberte tomado de ese modo, pero estaba dominado por mis sentidos de caza —dijo acercándose para pasar mis brazos por su cuello, me rendí colocando mi cabeza en su hombro.

No pude reclamarle, yo misma había deseado estar entre sus brazos.

Recuerdo que me seco con una toalla, me deposito en la cama y rodeándome con sus brazos me quede dormida.

Desperté desorientada en la madrugada recordando todo lo que había pasado, me erguí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto —Creo que sí —le respondí.

Me abrazo apresando mi cintura con sus brazos, pude sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Quiero volver a entrar en ti —pidió besándome lento, me perdí en el beso cuando nuestras lenguas se unieron.

Se sentó para colocarme a horcadas sobre él, sus manos me levantaron y me hicieron bajar sobre su pene erecto. Apoyando mis manos en sus hombros empecé a moverme mirándolo directo a sus hermosos ojos. Llevo su boca a mis senos para chuparlos y morderlos.

Rodee su cintura con mis piernas logrando una penetración más profunda

Nuestros cuerpos empujaban el uno hacia el otro, me tomo de mis nalgas y empezó a bajarme más rápido haciendo que las paredes de mi vagina se convulsionaran entorno a su pene haciéndonos llegar al orgasmo.

Caí rendida sobre su cuerpo con su pene todavía dentro de mí.

xxx

Al día siguiente desperté a las tres de la tarde sola y sintiéndome adolorida. Vi mi celular y tenía un mensaje de él

—_Isabella nos vemos está noche en el bar _—_Edward_

Su mensaje me pareció frío después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero Edward no era humano.

—_Ok __—__Bella_

Me vestí con ropa cómoda y baje a desayunar al pequeño café de la esquina. Pedí café y tortitas al chico, una vez estuvo mi pedido pague y fui de nuevo a los dormitorios, cuando iba llegando me conseguí con Alice en la puerta.

—Hey —salude dejándola entrar en la habitación

—Hola —sonrió.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte —comento sentándose en mi cama

— ¡Oh lo siento! pero me vine directo con Edward, estaba cansada —mentí

— ¿Y qué te pareció la fiesta? —pregunto cambiando de tema

—Perfecta —sonreí — ¿Alice cómo nació el primer vampiro? —pregunte sintiendo curiosidad

—No se sabe con exactitud, aunque muchos aseguran que Eva fue la primera mujer vampiro.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunté impresionada

—Al parecer morder el fruto prohibido la condeno a una eternidad, pero si quieres saber más probablemente en la biblioteca consigas más información.

—Ok —cuando Alice se marcho de mi habitación aún estaba pensando en Eva así que solo pude decirle adiós con la mano.

xxx

Esa noche fui al bar para encontrarme con Edward pero en la entrada me topé con Alec

—Hola Bella no esperaba volver a verte —dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes blancos

—Lo mismo digo —espete un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía

—Alec —dijo una voz enojada

—Vaya pero si es el vampiro Edward, tiempo sin verte amigo —dijo arrogante

—Isabella nos vamos —dijo el vampiro ignorando deliberadamente a Alec

Fui hasta su auto subiéndome al asiento del copiloto. Lanzo la puerta una vez que entro

— ¿Se puede sabes qué coño hacías? —bramó.

—Edward creo que no tengo que darte explicación de todo lo que hago pero te responderé por educación, simplemente nos conseguimos en el bar.

—No quiero que lo veas de nuevo —exigió molesto

—Jódete —dije enojada

Él no podía prohibirme con quién hablar, me asuste cuando no se detuvo en los dormitorios.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunte sintiéndome nerviosa

Él me ignoro

—Edward joder ¿a dónde vamos?

—Haz silencio —exigió con ojos llenos de furia.

Manejo a gran velocidad hasta que estaciono en su casa, abrió la puerta arrestándome con fuerza para que entrara al interior una vez abrió la puerta, cuando pensé que discutiríamos en la sala me cargó y me lanzo con fuerza en su cama haciendo una cárcel con su cuerpo impidiéndome huir.

—Suéltame

—Estas agotando mi puta paciencia

—Si ¿y qué vas hacer al respecto encerrarme? —pregunte con ironía

—Sabes que, tienes razón

— _¿Qué?_ No estarás hablando enserio Edward —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Eso te enseñará a que no debes jugar conmigo

Se separo de mi cuerpo con velocidad vampírica encerrándome en su habitación. Llore de rabia e impotencia hasta quedarme dormida.

xxx

**Follar es una necesidad, cuándo follas solo entregas tú cuerpo, pero jamás tú alma.**

Corrí hasta el pub para evitar cometer una locura, tome unos tragos solo para distraerme y vi a hombres y mujeres como otras noches anteriores.

Hombres cansados de la rutina de su vida iban a buscar acción, tomaban unos cuantos tragos para armarse de valor para serle infiel a su pareja, olvidándose un momento de los problemas si es que poseían algunos. Mujeres en busca de dinero o diversión esperaban el candidato perfecto que pagara por una buena mamada o follada

Esa noche no estaba de ánimos para jugar así que en cuanto vi a una chica salir por la puerta trasera del pub, probablemente a fumar la seguí. Era alta, piel clara, cabello y ojos castaños.

Efectivamente saco un encendedor y un cigarrillo

—Fumar es nocivo para la salud —susurre.

Ella volteo y su corazón latió más rápido, había caído. Las humanas eran presas fáciles, nuestro físico le resultaba atractivo e irresistible.

—Soy una chica mala —sonrió coqueta.

Me acerque a ella y su perfume barato penetro en mi fosas nasales, le quite el cigarrillo botándolo, odiaba el olor. Me acerque pasando mi nariz por su cuello oliéndola.

—No sé tú nombre —dijo tratando de recuperar el control. Muchos pensaban que si conocían el nombre de la persona con que follaban no sería tan fuerte el pecado pero todas las fallas eran iguales, la fornicación era un pecado, por eso y más ardería en el infierno.

—No necesitamos nombre —dije

Estampe mis labios a los suyos de manera ruda cuando la imagen de Isabella apareció en mis pensamientos haciendo que me alejará inmediatamente del cuerpo de la chica.

—_Isabella_ —susurre

—Puedo ser quién tú quieras —dijo coqueta tratando de llamar de nuevo mi atención

Borrando la imagen de Isabella, subí la falda de la chica y rompí sus bragas, abrí el cierre de mi bragueta y saque mi polla lista para la acción. La penetre sin detenerme a comprobar si estaba lubricada, entre y salí con fuerza una y otra vez cada vez más rápido, solo se escucha los gemidos de la castaña. Cuando sentí que mi liberación estaba cerca mordí su cuello alimentándome de su sangre haciendo que llegara al orgasmo y me salí acabando en su vientre.

Manipule su memoria creando difusos recuerdos

Me marche de nuevo al departamento sintiéndome igual que cuando había llegado, estar dentro de Isabella no tenía comparación. Ella no podía enterarse de la verdadera razón por la cual estaba con ella y si se enteraba esperaba que estuviera unida lo suficientemente a mí para no huir sin salir lastimada.

Llegue a mi casa y subí directo al baño para quitarme el olor a sexo, cuando finalice me acosté a su lado en la cama cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, al principio se removió, pero al final se acurruco a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar intento separarse pero la apreté más.

—Tranquila

—Suéltame —pidió

—Siento lo de anoche pero, no estoy acostumbrado a tener sentimientos humanos y los celos son uno de ellos —susurre.

Ella dirigió su mano a mi rostro para acariciarlo procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

Me coloque encima de su cuerpo y la torture con mis labios haciendo que me rogará para que entrara en su cuerpo.

_Ella tembló entre mis brazos_

No estaba siendo rudo, pero estaba fallándola rápido y en ningún momento se quejo.

—Edward —gimió cuando llego al clímax.

La deje en la cama para que se arreglara para llevarla a los dormitorios y fui hasta mi despacho en donde me encerré sintiéndome jodidamente confundido.

_**Gracias por leer, me encantan cada uno de sus comentarios y me animan mucho :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía._

_Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD._

_www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

_**N/A: **__**Es una historia rated M porque contiene lenguaje y escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta no leas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Asesino**_

Edward se levantó de la cama dejándome sola por lo que una vez salió me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, más tarde me dirigí de nuevo a su cuarto para rebuscar en su closet unos bóxer que pudiera ponerme, esperaba que no le importará porque no iba a salir sin ropa interior. Y me vestí con la misma ropa de la noche anterior debido al arrebato de Edward, no tenía nada más para ponerme

Baje hacia la sala pero no estaba así que fui directo a la cocina en dónde lo encontré sentado en el taburete leyendo unos papeles.

En el taburete estaba un plato con tostadas, huevos, frutas y café

— ¿Has cocinado? —pregunte un poco entusiasmada o tal vez muy entusiasmada.

—No —su respuesta fue ten seria que me desilusionó un poco.

—mmm

—Cuándo termines de comer te llevare a los dormitorios —dijo saliendo del lujar precipitadamente

Estaba más allá de confundida con su actitud, cuando teníamos sexo era apasionado pero después siempre se volvía distante y frío. Empecé a comer sumida en mis pensamientos ignorando las enormes ganas de golpearlo, cuando termine de comer enjuague el plato y la taza, y subí al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

Cuando salí de la casa ya estaba en su auto esperando por mí y al llegar a los dormitorios me beso castamente.

—Nos vemos más tarde —susurro antes de irse.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar decirle algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría después pero me molestaba que fuera tan arrogante.

Subí en el ascensor a mi piso y cuando entre a la habitación una cabellera rubia se me lanzo encima

—Bella —dijo mi amiga

—Rose —respondí emocionada abrazándola fuerte

Empezamos a brincar como niñas pequeñas que acaban de darles regalos

—Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado estos dos meses —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Igual tú ¿Y jazz?

—Fue a buscar a Alice para invitarla a nuestra noche de películas

— ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —según Rosalie la señora Hale no había tomado muy bien lo del divorcio

—Muy bien, la verdad es que está superando a mi padre con el entrenador de Tenis —comento haciéndome reír.

Fui a ducharme mientras Rose continuaba desempacado sus pertenecías, me alegraba que estuvieran de regreso porque los había extrañado. Fuimos a almorzar al cafetín de la esquina para hablar sobre nuestras aventuras, le conté que había renunciado al trabajo, la fiesta de Halloween omitiendo la última parte, de mi amistad con la pequeña Alice y mi relación con Edward.

— ¿Y no ha vuelto secuestrarte? —bromeo

—Rose, no juegues con eso —la reprendí

—Lo siento Bella, pero te prometo que si te hace daño juro que pateare sus huevos y no me importará que sea un vampiro —prometió haciéndome reír.

Rose era un caso de otro mundo

—Tonta —le dije —y ¿qué ha pasado con Emmett? ¿Seguirás viéndolo ahora que has vuelto?

—Si he decidido darle una oportunidad, me escribía casi todo los días diciéndome que me extrañaba, a poco ¿no es tierno? Por lo que decidí obviar el hecho que sea frío.

—De verdad espero que las cosas funcionen

Mientras hablaba con Rose me llego un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que iría a los dormitorios está noche pero lo ignoré a ver si entendía como se sentía.

Rosalie me contó sobre las aventuras en Alaska que había hecho con su madre y que deseaba regresar pronto porque se estaba volviendo loca.

Más o menos a las siete regresemos a los dormitorios en dónde encontramos a Alice y Jazz abrazados

—Bella —saludo mi amigo corriendo para abrazarme.

—Jazz me alegro tanto que estén de regreso

Pedimos una pizza grande con pepperonni para comer y de tomar Coca-Cola, mientras comíamos Alice buscaba películas para nuestra noche de cine casero. Me toco botar la basura y de regreso me conseguí a Edward.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Le pregunte.

—Claro —respondió para después besarme los labios

—Hola chicos —saludo cuando vio a Rose y a Jazz

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Rose guiñándome un ojo.

En ocasiones odiaba que Rose fuera tan indiscreta

—Perfecto ¿Qué tal Alaska? ¿Mucho frío? —le preguntó dejándome sorprendida que hubiera recordado a dónde habían viajado

—Excelente pero extrañábamos a la pequeña Bella —respondió Jazz con una sonrisa sincera causando que Edward se tensara a mi lado.

Ignorando su reacción lo arrastre hasta que quedamos sentados en el piso, conmigo entre sus piernas y mi cabeza en su duro pecho con nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi regazo. Alice y Jazz estaban en mi cama y Rose en el sofá.

A mitad de la película Edward empezó acariciar mi cuello con su nariz causando pequeños escalofríos.

—Edward —advertí sonrojada

—Shh

Siguió haciendo esos deliciosos movimientos en mi cuello causando que mis pezones se erizaran y mi centro se humedeciera. Antes de que nos descubrieran trate de levantarme de su regazo, pero apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Tranquila —susurro

Me relaje pensando que se quedaría tranquilo pero una de su manos empezó a subir por mis mulos justamente cuándo Rose prendía las luces de la habitación e inmediatamente quite sus manos de mis piernas ganándome una mirada reprobatoria.

—Creo que mejor me voy a ver a mi sexy novio,_ uff_ toda está tensión sexual promete hacernos explotar —se abanicó el rostro de forma exagerada y salió de la habitación dejándonos en un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos así que Hasta mañana Bella, Edward —dijo Jazz tomando las manos de Alice.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, corrí al baño pero él ya se encontraba frente a mí y en menos de un segundo estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— ¿A dónde ibas?

— ¿Al baño? —dije sintiéndome nerviosa.

Sin dejar de mirarme sus manos desabotonaron los botones de mi blusa dejándome en brasier, luego procedió con la misma lentitud a quitarme el short lanzándolo al piso. Dirigió su boca a la mía para besarme mientras que una mano apresaba mi cadera y la otra sostenía mi nuca.

—Coloca las manos encima de tú cabeza —pidió. En un movimiento rápido rasgo mi ropa interior.

Se arrodillo subiendo mi pierna derecha a su hombro y su pulgar acarició mi clítoris

—Edward —gemí.

Siguió con sus movimientos lentos torturándome hasta que empujo un dedo en mi interior haciéndome gritar por la acción inesperada.

—Respira nena.

—Ohh ohh —gemí sin control cuando fueron tres dedos que me embistieron. Creo que era una visión bastante buena desde donde estaba.

Lentamente bajo su boca a mi clítoris para besarme y follarme con su fría lengua causando que llegara al orgasmo.

Chupó mis jugos con entusiasmo y entonces procedió a desvestirse rápidamente, coloco mis piernas en su cadera y me penetró con una única estocada.

—Arg —grité sintiéndolo muy adentro

Sus movimientos prontos se volvieron más rudos y mi mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer

—Córrete ahora —escuchar su voz dándome una orden causo que llegará inmediatamente.

Dio una última estocada corriéndose en mi interior, podía sentir su semen entre mis piernas marcándome como suya.

—Aún no hemos terminado preciosa —advirtió cuando vio que empezaba a moverme

Me volteó para quedará en contra de la pared cuándo lo sentí moverse a mi espalda, enrollo su mano en mi cabello para mantenerme inmóvil.

—Eres mía hermosa y mataré a cualquiera que se fije en ti —juro con voz oscura deslizando sus labios por mi cuello —Me encanta tu olor —susurro adentrándose de nuevo.

—Di que eres mía Isabella

Quería responderle que era suya pero solo podía gemir

—Dilo —pidió de nuevo aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo a una velocidad inhumana

—_Soy tuya Edward_ —grité, cuando clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello provocando que llegáramos juntos al orgasmo.

Cuándo me dejo dormir lo hice con su cuerpo enredado al mío y con el sentimiento de que era mío.

xxx

Con curiosidad me dirigí a la biblioteca para investigar más sobre los vampiros, esperaba encontraba al chico que me había advertido la existencia de estos.

—Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó una chica morena que estaba en la recepción con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes si Ian se encuentra? —pregunté

—Lo siento chica, pero él se fue de viaje el mes pasado

— ¡Oh bueno!

—Pero si me dices que buscas yo pueda ayudarte

—Bueno en realidad no es nada en especial solo quería leer algo sobre vampiros —respondí de manera inocente.

—En el pasillo tres hay varios libros con información al respecto que pueden servirte

—Gracias —respondí realmente agradecida y camine por el pasillo donde me había indicado. Una gran fila se extendía ante mí por lo que supuse que él día sería largo.

Agarre un libro enorme negro que se titulaba _**Historias de los fríos; **_dos relatos llamaron mi atención.

_**Para convertir a un humano en vampiro, es necesario que el vampiro le chupe toda la sangre, hasta la última gota, y que le dé una pequeña porción de su propia sangre inmediatamente después. Al recién convertido se le conoce como Neonato y se crea una conexión que durará toda la eternidad, la conexión se romperá en el caso que muera uno de los dos.**_

El otro relato hablaba sobre el primer vampiro

_**Según una leyenda vampírica, se cree que el primer vampiro fue Cain, el tercer ser humano, el que mato a su hermano Abel. Los arcángeles lo condenaron a vivir por siempre, privado de la luz del sol, y a beber siempre sangre. La maldición pasó de generación en generación.**_

Coloque el libro de nuevo en su sitio y agarre otro que se llamaba _**VAMPIRES**_, hablaba sobre las razas de los vampiros:

_**ALP**_

_**Adze**_

_**Brujah**_

_**Danag**_

_**Incubus**_

_**Nosferatu**_

_**Succubus**_

_**La sombra **_

xxx

El ascensor que me llevaba a mi piso se detuvo inesperadamente en los dos pisos inferiores, le di repetidas veces para que se cerraran de nuevos las puertas pero parecía que si hubiera dañado por lo que decidí que subiría las escaleras, una vez salí sentí un mal presentimiento.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó no muy lejos de donde me hallaba, así que temblando como una gelatina camine hacia el sitio. Cuando llegue a una esquina grite una y otra vez por la impresión. Cuándo pensé que iba a desmayarme unas manos frías me agarraron causando que gritará cada vez más asustada.

—Tranquila —susurro

—Lo siento —exclame sollozando.

—Debemos llamar a la policía —sugirió Edward

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Te escuche gritar y pensé que te había pasado algo —respondió y después me dio la espalda para hablar por teléfono.

xxx

— ¿Entonces, usted estaba llegando de la biblioteca cuándo el ascensor se atascó? —pregunto por tercera vez el policía.

—Si ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? —dije con voz irritada

— ¿Y su novio llego inmediatamente después de escucharla gritar?

—Si

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo conocía a la señorita Ángela Weber? -

—Desde que inicio el semestre y salimos varias veces en las vacaciones —dije

— ¿Sabía si tenía un novio o alguien con quién se veía?

—No que yo sepa

Me negaba rotundamente a decirle que habíamos ido a una disco de vampiros y que Ángela me había confesado que un vampiro le había pedido su sangre.

—Ok es todo por ahora —dijo —Recuerde que se le llamará para tomar su declaración

—Ok.

Después le hicieron las mismas preguntas a Edward pero él solo tenía una clase en común con Ángela. Me sentía triste porque habíamos forzado un lazo de amistad, cuándo me tomó de ese modo en sus brazos sospeché de Edward pero lo deseche inmediatamente porque él no podía lastimarme de ese modo.

_Ángela tenía una gran herida en el cuello. _

xxx

Una vez Rose llego me abrazo fuerte.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la policía está aquí? —pregunto preocupada

—Ángela una de las chicas que estudiaba conmigo la han matado, el ascensor se detuvo justamente en su piso y alertada por un ruido fui a ver qué pasaba cuando descubrí su cuerpo sin vida.

—Dios que horrible ¿Crees que haya sido un vampiro? —pregunto interesada.

—Sip

—Bella—dijo Edward interrumpiéndonos —No puedes quedarte está noche aquí, te quedarás conmigo

Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con él, pensar que el asesino volvería me horrorizaba

— ¿Estás segura Bella? —pregunto Rose bajito

—Tranquila estaré bien.

—Vale, yo me iré a casa de mi padre con Jasper.

Acompañamos a Rose y a Jasper a su auto y nos fuimos al departamento de Edward

Íbamos en silencio mirando por la ventana con su mano apretando la mía cuando freno bruscamente, voltee a preguntarle qué sucedía pero sus ojos estaban azul oscuro y sus puños fuertemente apretados al volante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con miedo temiendo que el asesino nos hubiera seguido.

Me miró fijamente para después salir del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza y fue cuando vi que se dirigía a una sombra que estaba justamente en el medio de la carretera obstaculizando nuestro camino.

* * *

**Gracias por dejarme review, agregarme alertas o favoritos…**

**¿Quién cree que haya matado a Ángela? ¿Ahora qué pasará? Pueden dejarme review y seré Feliz :D **


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía._

_Capítulo Beteado por Ariadna Castro, Beta FFAD._

_www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Bella viaja a Nueva York para estudiar Literatura en el prestigioso instituto Twilight, pero su vida cambiará cuando descubra que nadie es lo que aparenta ser y que el instituto no es seguro para ella y sus amigos. Se verá envuelta en la obsesión de un ser oscuro.**_

_**N/A: **__**Es una historia rated M porque contiene lenguaje y escenas de sexo un poco explicitas, si no te gusta no leas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 12: Rompiéndome**

En estado de shock baje del auto de Edward para averiguar lo que pasaba.

_—_ ¿Edward?

Soltó a quién tenía agarrado para mirarme enojado, era un vampiro alto, de contextura gruesa, cabellos y ojos oscuros. Al parecer todos los vampiros de Twilight poseían una belleza irreal y un cuerpo espectacular.

_— _¡Tú! _—_dije incrédula.

_—_Hola _—_saludo con una sonrisa cómplice _—_Disculpa al mal educado de mi hermano soy Emmett.

_—_ ¿Hermano? _—_pregunté sorprendida. Emmett era el vampiro que me entregó la primera carta de Edward y si no me equivocaba estaba saliendo con mi amiga _—_ ¿Eres el novio de Rosalie?

_—_ ¿Es una rubia caliente cierto? _—_pregunto sonriendo mostrando sus dos lindos hoyuelos.

_—_Emmett ha sido irresponsable que te atravesaras así mientras manejaba _—_lo reprendió Edward.

Él solo sonrió

_—_Isabella sube al auto, nos vamos _—_ordenó.

Lo obedecí porque necesitaba dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado esta noche. Hasta el momento estábamos fuera de peligro aunque aún me encontraba asustada y triste por la muerte tan repentina de Ángela.

Cuando llegamos al departamento subí directo a la habitación para ducharme y me acosté a dormir, cuando desperté en la madrugada por las terribles pesadillas él me arrulló en sus brazos hasta que volví a dormirme. De lo único que estaba segura era que había un asesino allá fuera.

xxx

Esme y Carlisle como directores del instituto fueron los encargados de llamar a los padres de Ángela para darles la terrible noticia de la muerte de su única hija y también se encargaron de los preparativos para el sepelio.

El día del funeral fue muy emotivo para todos, ver llorar a los señores Weber fue terriblemente doloroso. Cada uno de los profesores ante un micrófono expresaron con palabras el dolor que les causó la muerte de Ángela.

_—_Una buena chica, alumna y compañera de clase, estudiosa, amable y cariñosa _—_habían sido las palabras de Esme.

Y así fueron expresando con palabras emotivas los profesores su condolencia a los familiares. Sentí el impulso de decir unas palabras por lo que le pedí a Esme que me permitiera unos minutos.

_—_Buenas tardes, quiero expresar mis más sinceras palabras de consuelo a los señores Weber y sé también que nada de lo que alguno de nosotros diga puede aliviar el dolor de una pérdida. Digo de todo corazón que hoy se ha ido un excelente ser humano, amiga y compañera _—_tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta para continuar.

_—_Hoy es uno de esos días donde brilla el sol pero uno no lo nota por estar oculto detrás del dolor y Ángela dónde quieras que este siempre permanecerás en los corazones de todos que estamos reunidos hoy diciéndote adiós _—_terminé y camine hacia mi asiento con lágrimas en mi rostro.

Sabía que Ángela y yo no éramos las mejores amigas pero dolía no verla más, a veces la vida era injusta.

Al día siguiente fuimos llamados a declarar, los policías estaban seguros que encontrarían al culpable ¿Yo? No estaba segura aún cuando Carlisle había prometido investigar por su lado, de lo que si estaba completamente segura era que él culpable no era humano.

Habían sido tres días de duelo por lo que me había quedado en el departamento de Edward y en la tarde del miércoles Rose había traído comida chatarra para pasar la tarde pero como estaba limpiando me ayudo para que termináramos más rápido. Estábamos en el estudio cuándo Edward llegó.

_—_ ¿Bella?

_—_Aquí _—_grite

Apareció en la puerta viéndose un tanto enojado a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos.

_—_Necesito que salgan chicas _—_pidió con voz calmada

Salimos en silencio y fuimos a la cocina para tomar todo lo que había Rose llevándolo a la sala de estar.

_—_Rose ¿te comenté que conocí a Emmett? _—_dije después de llevarme una papa a la boca.

_—_ ¿De verdad? Dime que es _caliente_ _—_dijo entusiasmada con comida en su boca.

_—_ _¡Uff!_ Rose eso es terriblemente asqueroso _—_le lance una papa y reí fuertemente.

_—_ ¿Qué? _—_preguntó con una sonrisa

_—_Nos conocimos el mismo día de la muerte de Ángela, aunque ya lo había visto pero no sabía que era hermano de Edward y mucho menos tu novio.

_—_ ¿Hermano de Edward?

_—_ Aja, pensé que ya lo sabías

_—_Nop

_—_Cuándo le pregunte si era tú novio me dijo _¿Es una rubia caliente cierto? __—_trate de imitar su voz.

_—_Tonta _—_golpeo de manera juguetona su hombro con el mío.

_—_Ahora, ¿Dónde se han estado quedando tu hermano y tú?

_—_En la casa de papá aunque algunas noches Jasper se ha ido con Alice y yo con Emmett porque nena ese hombre vampiro sabe cómo moverse _—_dijo haciendo me ruborizara.

_—_Ya lo has hecho _—_aseguró.

_—__Perra_ _—_gruñí jodiendo

_—_ ¡Oh por Dios! Quién viera a la pequeña Bella teniendo sexo duro y caliente con un vampiro

_—__Cállate_ _—_susurre

_—__Ohh Ahhh sii ahí_ _—_empezó a hacer sonidos como si follará para molestarme.

_—_Rose

_—_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo _—_dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa

_—_Para que necesito enemigas si te tengo a ti _—_dije fingiendo estar molesta

_—_ ¡Oh vamos Bella! era una pequeña broma no te molestes, veamos porno digo películas _—_termino riéndose y me uní por lo ridícula de la situación.

Una vez termino la película Rose dijo que tenía que irse

_—_ ¿Segura que estarás bien? _—_pregunto preocupada _—_Porque si quieres puedo quedarme

_—_ Estoy bien Rose

_—_ Llámame cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y la acompañe hasta la puerta para decirle adiós, cuando cerré él ya estaba frente a mí.

_—_Isabella lo que voy a decirte no quiero tener que repetirlo de nuevo, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar ahí _—_dijo serio

Le taladré con la mirada por su actitud e hice ademan de marcharme porque sabía cómo terminaríamos pero su mano tomó con fuerza mi brazo

_—_Isabella quiero que me respondas ¿Entendido?

_—_Si _—_susurre

Se acercó a besarme pero me solté de su agarre y corrí escaleras arriba para entrar a la habitación que compartía con Edward. Sintiéndome enojada saque la pequeña maleta del closet y empecé a meter mis ropa conforme las sacaba del armario.

_—_ Detente _—_escuché su voz pero lo ignore

Cuándo tenía todo guardado cerré la maleta y fui hacia la puerta cuándo su mano volvió a detenerme.

_—_ ¿Isabella qué estás haciendo?

_—_Creo que es bastante obvio incluso para un vampiro _—_respondí entre dientes

En un movimiento arranco mi maleta de mis manos para lanzarla al piso causando que esta se rompiera esparciendo todo el contenido.

_—_ ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? _—_pregunté incrédula arrodillándome para tomar la maleta pero de pronto me encontraba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

_—_Déjame _—_me removí entre sus brazos

_—_No te irás porque no te lo permitiré o ¿Crees que allá fuera estarás fuera de peligro?

_—_Para tú información no eres el único que conozco en Nueva York y deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí _—_trate de empujarlo de nuevo pero era como tratar de mover una roca enorme.

_—_Tú eres mía _—_dijo con convicción _—_No soy un objeto, soy un ser humano entiéndelo y además esto que estás haciendo en este instante me hace ver que he cometido un error confiando en ti.

_—_ ¿De qué hablas? _—_pregunto

_—__Que esto_ _—_respondí señalándonos a nosotros dos_—_ _ha sido un error_

_—_No estás hablando en serio _—_rugió _—_No puedes dejarme de nuevo no lo permitiré

_—_La que no te permite que me trates así soy yo _—_grité, aprovechando que estaba sorprendido me separe de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, Edward me abrumaba de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho

_—_No _—_rugió como un animal dispuesto a atacar, me cargo sobre su hombro para lanzarme en la cama con él encima de mi cuerpo.

_—_Siento haberte hablado como lo hice _—_se disculpó para después besarme en los labios _—_es algo muy personal.

Podía entender que era un lugar privado para él pero no me sentía bien del modo como había actuado, eso significaba que aún no confiaba en mí.

_—_Estaba ayudando

_—_Lo sé hermosa, lo siento

_—_Te perdono Edward pero escúchame bien porque si vuelves hacer algo como eso me iré para siempre _—_mis palabras eran totalmente sinceras, él no podía tratarme como le diera la gana y después pedir disculpas.

_—_Está bien pero quédate _—_murmuro acariciando mi mejilla lentamente haciendo que me derritiera porque por primera vez que tenía un gesto tierno.

Cuando se separó de mi cuerpo inmediatamente extrañe su cercanía.

xxx

Cuándo fui al instituto al día siguiente esperaba que las cosas estuvieran calmadas pero de lo único que se hablaba era de la extraña muerte de Ángela.

Inmediatamente la situación empeoró cuando a la semana siguiente consiguieron a Jessica muerta en el jardín del instituto.

Los directores llamaron a una reunión de emergencia informando un toque de queda; a partir de las 9 pm nadie entraba o salía del instituto, el que rompiera las reglas sería investigado y expulsado. Por más que me sintiera protegida con Edward estaba durmiendo con Rose en los dormitorios con puertas y ventanas cerradas. Nadie esperaba que con las nuevas medidas de seguridad planteadas hubieran más asesinatos pero tres días después consiguieron a Lauren, y aunque nadie decía nada se repetía el mismo patrón chicas entre 18 a 20 años estudiantes del instituto Twilight. Lo peor de todo era que no consiguieron pistas del culpable.

El instituto no era seguro para nadie y el problema era que no se sabía si el asesino estaba entre nosotros fingiendo ser un alumno, y así empezaron las investigaciones dentro del mismo instituto, llamando uno por uno a los estudiantes a la oficina de los directores.

Edward había pedido un permiso exclusivo a Carlisle para que pudiera salir el fin de semana por lo que esa noche nos topamos con Victoria y James quienes iban vestidos de cuero, cuándo nos vieron Victoria se acercó para besar a Edward en los labios. Sintiendo mi rabia fluir di un paso hacia adelante para golpearla pero Edward me tomó de la cintura.

_—_Vaya si tu pequeña mascota sigue viva _—_su voz era filosa derramando veneno, quise que se mordiera la lengua para que muriera envenenada

_—__Puta_ _—_Susurre

Victoria se lanzó hacia mi dispuesta a golpearme pero antes de que me tocará James la detuvo

_—_Victoria basta _—_gruño Edward

Victoria me dirigió una mirada que causo que se me helara la sangre y se marcharon, estaba segura que ellos estaban involucrados en el asesinato de las chicas pero no tenía pruebas para denunciarlos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento parecía que el asunto había quedado olvidado por lo que fuimos a la sala para ver televisión, una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer con el vampiro ya que lo hacía parecer más humano es como si ambos perteneciéramos al mismo mundo.

_—_ ¿Edward?

_—_ ¿mm?

_—_ ¿Sospechas de quién puede estar cometiendo los crímenes? _—_pregunté acariciando su hermoso cabello

_—_No porque si así fuera ya estuviera muerto es evidente que tiene un patrón de chicas jóvenes, atractivas y estudiantes

_—_No puedo entender que lo motiva para querer asesinarlas.

_—_Isabella los asesinos son asesinos y eso nunca cambiara, siempre querrán matar aún sin tener motivos, además estamos hablando de alguien que es experto en el tema _—_explicó causando que me estremeciera él tenía razón pero atentaba contra las leyes impuestas por Dios.

_—_Desearía que los vampiros no existieran _—_dije enojada sin pensar con anterioridad lo que estaba diciendo, caí en cuenta demasiado tarde cuando se tensó a mi lado.

_—_Lo siento, lo dije sin pensarlo

_—_Está bien puedo entenderlo

_—_No Edward, yo no soy nadie para decir quién tiene derecho a vivir es que me siento inútil sin poder hacer nada y además me da miedo no saber si seré la próxima víctima o Rose no podría vivir si a mi mejor amiga le pasará algo.

_—_Tranquila no permitiré que nada te pase _—_aseguró apretándome entre sus brazos como si el también temiera de que algo pudiera pasarme

Le sonreía agradecida porque a pesar de todo confiaba en él me protegería al menos el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos.

_—_Isabella me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a visitar a Esme y Carlisle, hace tiempo están insistiendo que te llevo para conocerte formalmente aunque a mí me parece una tontería ellos ya te conocen _—_comentó

_—_Entonces quieres que vayamos a ver a tus padres

_—_Ellos no son mis padres _—_negó rotundamente como si la simple palabra lo insultará _—_No entiendo porque debería llamar a unos desconocidos de ese modo, no negaré que ambos me apoyaron cuando nadie más lo hizo pero aún así los vampiros no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos humanos.

_—_Entonces aclárame de una vez ¿Estás conmigo por qué deseas mi cuerpo o mi sangre? _—_dije levantándome del sofá con su mirada sorprendida, no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta.

Empecé a caminar por todo el lugar sintiéndome cada vez más utilizada.

_—_No es comparable ambos sentimientos

_—_No mientas vampiro, tú mismo acabas de decir que no tienen sentimientos que tu corazón es una puta piedra _—_no sabía que tan dura pudieron sonar mis palabras pero estaba dolida y humillada

_—_Escucha _—_pidió levantándose del sofá para apretarme contra su cuerpo _—_Tú eres una luz en mi mundo totalmente oscuro, a veces me gustaría ser humano para estar contigo de manera correcta _—_confeso con sus labios en mis cabellos.

_—__Edward_ _—_susurre emocionada por sus hermosas palabras

_—_Y sé que si tuviera que eliminar esto que siento por ti preferiría seguir viviendo en la oscuridad alejado de todo aquello que me permita recordar o sentir _—_sentí su boca atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja causando que temblará de anticipación.

Coloque mis manos en su nuca para atraer sus labios a los míos, lo bese con desesperación enredando mi lengua con la suya haciendo que gimiéramos.

_Besar a Edward era un placer peligroso_

Cuándo me recostó en el sofá rodee su cadera con mis piernas sintiendo su cuerpo completamente unido al mío

_—_Edward _—_murmure extasiada

_—_Está bien nena, quiero escucharte gemir para mí

_—__Diosss_ _—_grite cuando su boca atrapo mi pezón encima de mi pijama. Pero adivinando mis pensamientos arranco mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda.

_—_Bésame

Se desvistió con su mirada puesta en mí. Me quede embobada viendo cada centímetro de su piel, Edward era hermoso y su cuerpo perfecto creado para tentar llevando directamente al infierno.

Cuando me beso de nuevo sentía que podía tener un orgasmo con sus labios devorándome, sentía su cuerpo frío pero estaba ardiendo, sin poder esperar más me arquee para ofrecerles mis pechos.

_—_Así debió ser nuestra primera vez hermosa _—_murmuró entrando lentamente causando que mis paredes se extendieran para aceptarlo en mi interior. Entraba con estocadas lentas prolongando más el momento.

Mordí su hombro cuando su pene toco mi punto G causando que sus estocadas fueran con más fuerza

_—__Ahí Edward ahí_ _—_gemí una y otra vez

_—_ ¿Te gusta? _—_preguntó con ojos nublados por el placer

_—_Sí, no pares por favor

_—__Nunca_

Siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido y cuando clavó sus colmillos en mi pecho nos corrimos juntos, en ese mismo instante el mundo podía irse al infierno porque _Edward me había atado a él. _

En la madrugada desperté con las sabanas enredadas en mi cuerpo y sonreí como una tonta recordando lo que había pasado horas atrás pero él no estaba conmigo.

_—_ ¿Edward? _—_lo llamé sin obtener respuesta

Encendí la luz de la pequeña lámpara y fue justamente cuando me percaté de un papel blanco en la cama, una vez lo abrí reconocí sus caligrafía.

**Hermosa, Emmett me ha llamado al parecer ha surgido un inconveniente, no sé si te despiertes antes pero por favor vuelve a dormir regresaré antes del amanecer**

_**Tuyo, Edward**_

Apreté la nota contra mi pecho emocionada, sentí mi estómago rugir recordándome que no había cenado por lo que baje a la cocina para hacerme algo rápido, cuando pase por el estudio vi la puerta entreabierta. Me debatía entre ir o no por la advertencia de Edward pero temiendo lo peor me encaminé con el corazón latiéndo frenéticamente.

_—_ ¿Hay alguien? _—_pregunte estúpidamente

¿Acaso eso no era lo que veía en las películas y me molestaba? Si alguien se encontraba ahí adentro lo había alertado de mi presencia.

Empuje la puerta con cuidado pero estaba todo oscuro así que rápidamente toque el apagador que estaba a mi derecha buscando con la vista algo inusual pero todo parecía estar en orden salvo unos papeles desordenados encima del escritorio.

Sabía que la curiosidad había matado al gato pero camine para ver que eran. Eran varias fotos en blanco y negro, las tome y cuando vi la primera sonreí, Edward con un sobrero viéndose más joven, seguí viéndolas hasta que una me hizo jadear con sorpresa.

Era una foto mía pero _era imposible_. Voltee la foto que decía_ Katherine 1874_.

_—_No puedo creerlo _—_murmure con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, Al menos ya sabía porque el vampiro había actuado del modo que lo había hecho aquella noche en la disco, era porque yo me parecía a ella.

_Él estaba conmigo por un maldito recuerdo_

Subí las escaleras entrando directamente al cuarto y me vestí con lo primero que conseguí, resulto ser unos jeans desgastados y un suéter.

Salí de aquel apartamento con mi corazón roto y, corrí sin saber a dónde realmente iba o qué hora era. Sentí que alguien me seguía y voltee a mirar por encima de mi hombro para descubrir un hombre siguiéndome de cerca. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida justamente cuándo la respiración empezó a fallarme.

_El asesino había dado conmigo_

_—_Mierda _—_el miedo no se comparaba con la primera vez que Edward me había secuestrado.

_Vi su sombra acercarse y ante de desmayarme logre ver unos ojos rojos._

* * *

_Chan chan...  
Hola chicas al fin el capítulo, se que algunas querrán matarme por dejarlas así pero si lo hacen no podrán saber el resto ¿cierto? _

_Era un capítulo que quería escribir desde hace tiempo porque aquí se revela la gran verdad y ya sabemos porque de la obsesión de Edward... _

_Gracias por leer y dejar hermosos comentarios :)_


End file.
